


From the Frozen Wilds.

by PeytonTDT



Series: Stories of the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mainly Story Based, My First Fanfic, Post-Calamity Ganon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonTDT/pseuds/PeytonTDT
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the events of The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. It consists of OCs and a brand new original villain. Link has been tasked with traveling to the 3 springs to unite the dragons Farosh, Naydra, and Dinraal. Together they hope to defeat a mysterious villain who has been plotting to overthrow Hyrule. Link will be challenged with creating a new Hyrulean army, and just because I want to, a bit of Zelink along the way. The POV will be switching mainly between Link and Zelda, though there may be some exceptions throughout the series. This'll be the first book in an ongoing collection of stories, and will be splitting into separate timelines based off viewer feedback. Essentially, you (the viewer) gets to decide the future of this series.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Stories of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Every End Creates a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I plan to create my very own timeline that takes place after the events of "Breath of the Wild" starting with this work. This first instalment sets the stage for all future works to be added, introducing OCs, a new villain, and a completely new adventure after BOTW, but before the events of the elusive BOTW 2.  
> As a little disclaimer for you readers, I'd like to address some things real quick. For those of you coming expecting a pure Zelink Fluff writing, hate to break it to you that's not entirely what this is. There will 100% be Zelink throughout the story, and that is a major plot point, though it's not going to be endless chapters of pinning and such, there's an actual story here. And for those of you who came for Zelink smut, I'm even more sorry to say there will only be a few chapters like that, and they come later on in the story being a slow burn and all. Fear not for those readers who don't enjoy smut sections, the chapters where I include smut scenes will not have any major plot points occurring in them, so you can always skip them. I will have a disclaimer at the beginning of those chapters a a heads up to you all as well. Also if you don't like OCs, which I completely understand, a fair warning to you, there will be a few.  
> I plan to make a discord server you all can join if you want to make suggestions, give constructive criticism, or just hang out with some other BOTW fans.  
> Enough of my pointless rambling, you're here for the story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads! I've had a few fics in mind for a while now, but I've been most eager to write this one. I'm still trying to determine where I want to take this piece, though I have some rough ideas. I'm always open to criticism so feel free to give suggestions, I'll try to listen to most of them. I have no scheduled update times so I'll be posting whenever I have time.

The unknown... 

That's what the forest was, unknown. The way the trees appear to smile at people who dare to enter it's domain. The way the fog dances eerily with the ever changing direction of the wind. The laughs of forest spirits, breaking the silence and adding to its eerie atmosphere. The only security one is given is the trail of lit torches one must follow, but even that reaches an end quickly within the forest. 

Despite it being mid-day it was near impossible to see the sun, the only light being an ominous blue tinted glow that seemed to emit from the forest itself. It was a place of magic, no question. Because of this, few have ever attempted to properly explore the woods. Even looking at it's mystical veil from a distance emits a sense of the unknown. 

A concept that intrigued the young boy that walked through the forest now.

He hears the possibility of the unknown, and instead of cowering in fear, he seeks an answer. With the concepts of curiosity, discovery, and adventure racing through his mind.

The young boy walks through the sacred forest. Torch in hand as he follows the golden glow of the fires embers, that constantly change direction through the wind. His eye, blue like the waters of Lurelin Bay, surveying all the visible landscape there was. An act he does subconsciously, drilled into him from years of training. His shaggy blonde hair swaying delicately in the breeze emitted from the forest. The only sounds being heard, were his soft footsteps, nearly inaudible, the gentle crackle of the blazing torch, and the ghostly laugh of the forest spirits. 

He didn't know why he was here. Moments earlier he was at a training camp South of the forest. It was a day like any other. He was put through a training course with the ret of his group, finishing first of course, his skill undeniable. He was allowed a break for lunch before they began their daily combat training. Though something was different. He felt a strange sensation before he was able to devour his meal. Putting down the arguable toxic food they served in the camp, he was lured towards the forest. Leading him to something that would change his life forever.

As he walked a faint golden glow emitted from the center of the forest. As he approached, he realized it was sunlight, the center of the forest was devoid of the ominous veil of mist that cloaked the woods. He extinguished his torch, feeling no more need of it. Setting it down as he approached a massive hollowed log that seemed to serve as a tunnel.

His jaw dropped as he stepped through into what was likely the most sacred thing he had ever seen in Hyrule. Golden rays of sunlight shone through the lush green leaves of the trees. Unlike the rest of the forest, which constantly put him on edge, the sight made him feel safe and secure. The overgrown blades of grass seemed to sway in a wind that didn't exist. Koroks watched from the trees, an ominous action that only made him smile. They were his friends, he recognized some of them from the the intricate leaf masks covering their faces. He'd grown up playing with the Koroks, though he never saw others interact with them. He always thought it as strange though he didn't think of it that much.

At the center of it all, at the base of a massive tree with gorgeous pink leaves, was what called him to the forest. 

The sword that seals the darkness stood proudly, embedded into the pedestal. The Master Sword. The child's eyes widened to a point where he half expected them to pop out of his head. He had head stories of the mighty weapon. He felt as though he shouldn't be there, as if he wasn't worthy to be in the presence of such a divine relic. He noticed a faint blue glow pulsing from the blade of the sword. It was as if it was speaking to him, though in a language he couldn't understand...

Yet.

He cautiously approached, not sure if he was able t believe in what he was witnessing. He slowly reached out, touching the hilt of the sword. But before he could grab it his mind raced as he saw visions of those who held the blade before. Each hero who had been graced with the ability to wield the sword. Each one giving him a nod of approval before he was snapped back to reality. 

He stood still, eyes fixed on the blade. Not even the Koroks who curiously approached were able to steal his full attention from the blade of evils bane. 

With a single breath, he reached forward and grasped the handle. He planted his feet, creating a strong and sturdy base, and with all the strength he could muster he pulled upwards. The blade shifted slightly which only encouraged him to push himself harder. A sense of determination overcame him, he closed his eyes and pulled on the sword. It shifted upwards once, then twice, then thrice. 

With one more mighty tug, the sword was freed. The child slowly and delicately turned the blade in his hand so it was parallel to his face. He touched the blade to his forehead, eyes still closed. He opened its eyes hearing the faint ting of the blade again. Triumphantly, he raised the sword into the air, letting the divine blue glow radiate from it's blade. He held it like that, overcome with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Oblivious to what it truly means to have been chosen by the Master Sword. 

"Ah, did I doze off again?" 

The boy was broken from his moment with the sword to look up at the previously mentioned giant tree. It was speaking, the bark forming and moving to create a face. The tree had no eyes though it was clear he was looking at the boy and the sword he held. "It would seem the sword has finally chosen a new hero." The tree's voice booms, though it's spoken lightly as if it were a whisper. 

"Who are you?" The child asks, his voice filled with curiosity and awe. 

"I am the Great Deku Tree, I've been watching over this sword for centuries." The Deku Tree spoke as if he had said those exact words a hundred times before. "Now, may I ask young one. Who are you?" 

The boy looked to the sword once again in his hand, then back up to the Deku Tree. 

"I am Link." 

| *** | 

Link awoke just as the sun began to creep over the horizon. It's gentle rays shining through his cracked window, filling the room with warm and radiating light. The room in question was... modest at best. He had been offered a larger room by the castle staff, though he turned it down. An extravagant room wasn't necessary, especially since he only needed enough space for him to place some of his important belongings. Besides, this room was closer to the Royal Quarters, meaning he wouldn't have to walk all the way around the castle to reach his princess. 

It had been 100 years since the Great Calamity struck Hyrule. And today marked the 1 year anniversary of it's defeat. Because of this, a celebration was to be held in the newly constructed Castle Town. Link had to admit, he was surprised by how quickly the town was growing. Almost on par with the Castle Town from 100 years ago, though it still had a ways to go. Most had been looking forward to another excuse to celebrate the downfall of the calamity, but Link saw it as a reminder of all that has to be done. In the span of a year Link had accomplished next to nothing. Of course he had assisted Zelda in the reconstruction of the kingdom, but those weren't the tasks he specifically needed to fulfil. 

The fragile state Hyrule was in needed to be protected. With this in mind, it was crucial to assemble a military to defend the kingdom. 

He shook his head. He knew it was his responsibility, Zelda proposed to the council of leaders from across Hyrule that Link be in charge of the assembly and training of a new military force. A proposal that was unanimously agreed upon by all the leaders. Despite this, Link didn't know where he should start. Sure, he was the only one who has had any real experience within the Hyrulean Military, though he hasn't been charged with the responsibility of leadership. Being the captain of Zelda's personal guard doesn't count because he was also the only member. 

Another dilemma he had to face while creating the army was the fact that the population wasn't nearly as vast as the old Hyrule. The previous army had thousands of soldiers, with hundreds enlisting nearly daily. While now he'd consider himself lucky to reach and army of a thousand considering very few are familiar with the concept of a true military force. 

He decided not to worry about that now, that would come in time, he was sure of it. Instead he decided to get ready to meet up with Zelda, and to contemplate the dream he had. 

It wasn't the first time he's had a dream like that since he's pulled the master sword for the second time. All of his memories were returned to him when he pulled the blade again. However, 17 years of memories was too much to process at once. They come in waves, usually only in dreams where he remembers key details of his past. Such as the death of his father, and in the case of today, how he pulled the Master Sword for the first time. 

He looked over to the sword itself, sheathed in the gorgeously designed scabbard. He places it upright against the small wooden desk in the corner of his room. It's too sacred to just be flopped down on the floor. A weapon blessed by the goddess herself deserved to be treated with utmost respect. 

Link tightens some extra pieces of leather armor onto his champion tunic. Though this tunic was just a replica. Seamstresses had recreated multiple copies, which gave him the freedom to modify it however he wanted. Zelda insisted he keep the original though, 'a piece of history' as she put it. She now keeps in a special compartment within the royal treasury. Though Link felt the original that was created by Zelda herself was much more comfortable, he would never admit it to the seamstresses.

He finishes up by slinging the Master Sword over his shoulder so it is displayed proudly on his back. 

As he begins his walk towards Zelda's chambers, his mind is racing. Today he and the princess were to begin their travels to the four races to appoint a new champion. After that he was supposed to come back and start working on creating the army. Needless to say he would likely ask Zelda to prolong their travels so he could avoid returning. Surely she would agree, she could also use a break. 

Though he'd never admit it, he just enjoy her company. Ever since they've returned to the castle, she's constantly being bombarded by workers, maids, and concerned citizens. He missed 100 years ago where they would take weeks at a time to travel, obviously getting things done, but also just enjoying each others company along the way.

He approached her door and gave a quick knock.

Almost instantly the door opened with the incarnation of the goddess herself standing before him. Her golden hair flowing elegantly behind her ears. A smile playing at her lips with her emerald eyes absolutely radiating. She was dressed in her fieldwork outfit, the royal blue accented by the gold highlights. 

"Took you long enough Hero. Let's be off shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of the first chapter, hope I was able to pique at least a few of your interests. Again criticism is always appreciated and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!


	2. An Escape from Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda set out to appoint the 4 new champions. They leave after the Castle Town festival and enjoy each others company as they set off to Rito Village to appoint the Rito Warrior Teba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, my last chapter barely reached the 2000 word mark and I'm trying to be a more detailed writer. That's going to be my excuse whenever it takes too long to get a chapter up. Anyway this is still a sort of character introduction chapter so I won't be getting into the main plot of the fic for a few chapters.

Link and Zelda walk down the castle halls. Link is sure to stand a respectable pace behind the princess as they make their way towards the front gates. The sun has now fully risen over the horizon and as the two make their way outside, he takes a moment to admire the view. A part of him found it poetic, the sun rising over the newly created kingdom. The progression, downfall, and resurrection of the kingdom are similar to that of the sun. Rising to a peak before falling into darkness, to have the darkness shattered by the return of the sun. Link deemed it fitting. Only this time he desperately wished it would never fall again.

"You don't have to THAT far behind me hero," Zelda calls back to him, a playful smile gracing her features.

Link turned back to her and noticed he had fallen behind a considerable distance while he was admiring the kingdom. He quickly returned to his previous distance and matched her speed. "To be honest, you don't have to trail behind me at all." She says casually, writing something down on her notepad nonchalantly as she does so. "We're equals, no need to hide in my shadow."

"Old habits die hard I suppose," he responds trying his best not to sound monotone and emotionless. In the early days after the defeat of the calamity, Link made a small promise to himself to attempt to be less stoic. Zelda clearly appreciated it, though he hasn't been able to break his knightly protocols while doing it. Hesitantly, he quickened his pace falling in so he was essentially along side her. Being closer to the princess allowed him to look over her shoulder and see what she was writing.

It was a diagram of a dissected guardian, and judging by the childish doodles added to the side, it's safe to assume Purah sent it. "And it would seem the same applies to you." He's been finding an excessive amount of ancient trinkets littered around her study lately. Without spending as much time in prayer she's certainly taken up studying the relics once again.

She rolls her eyes. "Purah's working on something for you, she sent me this when she dropped of the Champions' weapons." She closes the book and looks around, giving the occasional wave and smile to workers who stopped to bow.

"Purah making something for me? How much is she charging?" Link retorts. Though when he thinks about it, it was a fair question to ask considering he was charged to improve the slate.

Zelda chuckles, "She says it's a 'thank you' gift for returning the Sheika Slate."

Link returned the Sheika Slate to Purah after Zelda and him had assessed all the Divine Beasts one more time. At the time Purah didn't so much as bat an eye at them after she got her hands on the slate, let alone thank them for it.

"Normally I wouldn't except a thank you gift, but I'm curios to see what monstrosity she can make up." Link says as they approach the first gatehouse. They stop inside the structure as a stable worker pulls up their horses.

"Here ya go yer' majesty," the man greets with a heavy accent. His stable hat is slightly crooked due to his shaggy brown hair. His clothes tattered and dusty as if he had fallen off multiple horses while wearing them. "Had em fed like ya asked. Next gatehouse got the weapons Master Link here wanted too."

Zelda gave a curt nod before taking the reigns of the Royal Stallion. the purple and gold bridle had been buffed and polished to perfection. Link holds out a hand and boosts Zelda onto her horse before taking the reigns of his own. In a fluid motion he grabs the saddle of his horse, and flips onto the saddle, petting the bright orange mane of his steed.

"Show off." Zelda whispers only loud enough for him to hear.

Link turns to give an uncharacteristic smug grin and a wink, causing Zelda to momentarily loose her balance out of surprise before recollecting herself. He leads them out of the gatehouse and down the path to the next one. Workers around the castle are working tirelessly everywhere they look. A group works around a waterfall, while precariously standing on a piece of scaffolding. Another group hauls support beams into a collapsed portion of the wall surrounding the castle. Work around the main structure of the castle had barely begun. The main focus of the Bolson Construction Company had been Castle Town and the main hallways of the castle itself. It was only yesterday when they finished the barracks, now officially giving Link no excuse not to assemble a military force. Shouts could be heard from the workers as they talk amongst themselves as they work.

"Hey, where's my hammer?"

"Jarl! You stealin' my lunch again!?"

"Yikes that looked expensive, don't tell boss!”

Link rolls his eyes as they socialize while they work. Unable to hide his smile of amusement.

A smile that quickly fades as they enter the second gatehouse. Lined up on a tattered red cloth on the ground and the weapons of the Champions. Each one had been properly displayed in Link's house. He asked Purah to retrieve them so he could give them to the new Champions. But every time he sees them he can't shake the feeling of loss. It's half the reason he never returned to his house. That and the fact that he's been assisting in the reconstruction process. Each one emits its own aura of sadness, they were essentially apart of each champion, and seeing them without the wielders made them feel... incomplete. Link reached down to pick up each weapon individually and respectfully. He gently strapped them to a compartment on the side of Faro, his horse.

The rest of the trip down the castle road was silent. The only noise being heard was the sound of horseshoes to the stone road, and the clang of the Champions weapons. Some citizens that had volunteered to guard the castle gate opened the door at our arrival. The metal groaning as it slides against the hinges that have grown noisy with age.

Once the gates were opened the Castle Town plaza was complete chaos. People carried decorations from place to place. Signs and streamers were being placed along the cottages and marketing stands. Children ran around the fountain, throwing flower petals into the air and screaming with glee. It was a shame the princess and him weren't able to stay to celebrate. It was all so lively.

Zelda led them through the crowd of people preparing for the days festivities. Though of course it didn't take long for people to start cheering at the sight of them. Link bashfully hid his face while Zelda waved and smiled uncomfortably at the attention.

"Yer majesty! You gonna celebrate with us!?" An overly excited middle-age man shouts from within the crowd.

"Sincerest apologies. Master Link and I have business to attend to elsewhere." Zelda explained. 

Multiple sounds of disappointment were heard. Zelda looked like she wanted to shrink away hearing sounds of disapproval coming from her subjects. Of course they hadn't meant any offence, but to a 17 year old reigning monarch it was quite demoralizing to say the least.

18 year old actually. Link reminded himself.

She turned 17 the day the calamity struck. She hadn't aged that whole time, so when she sealed him away and was broken from her divine state, it was essentially her 17th birthday still. It was crazy to think of how much time had past. Now that he thought about it, he was 18 as well. Hell, maybe even 19. It had taken 5 months for him to defeat the calamity after he woke up.

Link was broken from his line of thought when an small group of young ladies started reaching for him. Screaming unintelligible things at him and tugging at his legs. Zelda, noticing the commotion, simply raised an eyebrow and gave an amused expression. He shot her a look saying 'help'. She stifled a laugh and turned away. As the reached the front gate they were forced to let go and go about their business, though they started squealing amongst themselves.

Link lets out a sigh of relief. "Let's never speak of that again."

|***|

"We'll make our way to Rito Village."

They had been trotting along for all of 5 minutes and Zelda was already making excessive conversation. Well, conversation was the wrong word to use. She was... letting her personalities talk amongst themselves. The scholar side of her rambling about the uniqueness of the Habra region, and all the interesting species that lived there. While the Royal side of her was planning out what she was going to say to Kaneli, the Rito Elder. And her childish nature was explaining how she wanted to borrow some kite shields and surf down Hebra Mountain. If Link was being honest, she likely wouldn't even notice if he left.

"There is so much I'd like to do while I'm up there. After I have my discussion with Kaneli, it would be wonderful if I could head down to the flight range. It seems like the smartest thing to do." She continued. Link didn't know if she was even speaking to him, but he was always glad to listen. "We can appoint Teba as the Champion of the Rito, you can catch up to him, do whatever it is you warriors do while socializing. And I can tests the fascinating properties of the flight range. Where does the updraft come from!? I-" She cut herself off, realizing how 'one sided' the conversation had been thus far. "Well, I-I realize I've been rambling for most of this haven't I?"

"I don't mind your highness. Besides, I've never considered how strange it was to have the flight range updraft never end." His voice was genuinely reassuring. He's always enjoyed these 'conversations'. Her unique approach to things always captivates him. That and her rambling is quite adorable and amusing. 

Adorable? No. Bad Link, bad. That's your princess, not this again.

"Right!" Said princess exclaims. "I need to study it! And that reminds me. Your paraglider, the aerodynamic properties of it are questionable, I wish to study it's flight-"  
As she once again started sharing her thoughts. Link sat back and listened intently.

This is going to be an enjoyable trip.

|***|

After a few hours of riding, the group decided to stop at the Carok Bridge, so they could fill their cantinas before setting off into the breach of demise. They dismounted their horses, grabbing their cantinas and going down to the river to fill them. The horses seemed to appreciate the pit stop, and happily trotted down to the water to drink from the gorgeously blue water. Link finished quickly, taking a small sip from the river itself before heading back to his horse. The weeds along the river bed were swaying gently in the wind. while a school of staminoka bass swam carefree through the water. Unlike Link, Zelda took her time by the river. Sketching the bass as they swam by her, oblivious to her presence.

The horses heads pricked up at a sound that went unheard from Link. He noticed the strange behavior and was put on edge. He carefully surveyed the surrounding area, an act he had come accustomed to while traveling with the princess of Hyrule.

Monster attacks had died down in frequency, though there were still a considerable amount roaming the lands. Just a week earlier he had to hunt down a group of 3 rouge bokoblins that got a little too close to the quarry near Castle Town. He knew that the point of his job was to defend the princess on their travels, but he hadn't honestly expected any threats to present themselves.

Seeing nothing in the nearby trees he turned his attention to the water. It was too clear for any lizalfos to go unnoticed, and most monsters can't swim. He was about to check elsewhere when something strange caught his eye. The reeds along the river bed. They gracefully danced in the light breeze that passed along the river. However, a small cluster swayed a different way. It wasn't in unison with he others. 

'Sneaky octorok.' He'd think to himself. With his right hand he reached back into his quiver and grabbed an arrow, and with his left he reached back for his ancient bow. Though he could grab an arrow, his left hand only grasped air.

Right. He had given it to Purah and Robbie to modify. Link stifled a groan. He reached for his sword when he looked to his horse. Revali's bow.

"Hmph, Revali would kill me." Link mumbled. He walked over to Faro casually, not wanting Zelda to worry. Grasping the professionally crafted bow the might Rito once wielded, he noticed how intricate the design was. White patterns painted along the blue wood. It's unique arc, capped off by two golden feather looking string nocks. And a piece of royal blue cloth tied to the body of the bow. The same cloth from Revali's Champion outfit. The cloth served as both a wind gauge, and a symbol of his loyalty to the throne. Or knowing him, simply a way to flaunt his connection to the royal family. Shaking the thoughts aside Link knocked the arrow into the bow, and firing at the submerged octorok before it got the chance to pounce on either of them. Unfortunately for Link however, the shot went right in front of Zelda's face, startling her.

Damnit. In an attempt to not startle her with the knowledge of there being a monster 10 feet away from her, he managed to scare her even more. She looked around panicked before her gaze rested on Link and the Great Eagle Bow.

"Apologies princess, octorok." Link pointed to the now dead octopus like monster, one of it's tentacles still twitching. The arrow protruding from its oversized head, with a flow of malicious blood spewing from the wound.

Zelda nodded, clearly shook. She closed her sketchbook and began walking back to the horses with her cantina.

"A-and also, Link." She said hesitantly. Link turning with an apologetic look on his face, expecting for her to lecture him for not informing her of the threat. "I much prefer you call me Zelda. We are away from the castle after all." Link raised his eyebrows surprised. Of all the things she could've been worried about, THAT is what was on her mind?

"Understood pri-Zelda" He corrected himself.

"Oh and also..." She turned to look back at him, locking her eyes with his. Holding up her sketchbook she opened the page she was writing in.

"You made me mess up my drawing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my most eventful chapter I have planned I'll admit, but I wanted to show the current relationship Link and Zelda have to one another and how it is slowly progressing. Also showing how despite the calamity being over, there are still threats in Hyrule. And this'll be a bit of a disclaimer for some readers. This isn't going to be a pure Zelink fic. I actually have a story planned, the Zelink will just be there to add a little something to the piece. Doesn't mean I won't be implementing that a lot though. ;)
> 
> And also because I love knowing things you don't, there was a bit of foreshadowing in here, but I'll let you guys decipher what that may be.


	3. The Champion of the Rito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link arrive in Rito village to appoint Teba as the new Champion of the Rito. Something strange occurs while there however, as a sign of what is to come presents itself. Afterwards, Link finds himself reunited with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update for ya. Some of you who have been reading might notice the name change. Thought it was more fitting for the work, and considerably less cliché. Again criticism is always appreciated, so feel free to let me know what you think!

A light snow falls around Hebra mountain. The frozen flakes dancing through the air. Falling silently, and insignificantly on the ground. The sun was just beginning to set, golden rays still shining proudly over the mountain. The trip going sooner than expected, meaning they didn't have to rest long the trail for the night. A calming silence was present in the atmosphere. Woodland creatures pranced along the edges of the cliff face surrounding the Village. As swarms of fish can be seen swimming in the waters below. The bridges leading to the village rocked gently in the wind, not in an off-putting or frightening way, but in a pleasant and calming sway.

Link had always enjoyed Rito Village. Quite possibly his favorite settlement in the entire kingdom. It was... modest, yet proud. The simple huts winding their way up the stone tower, with the Divine Beast Vah Medoh confidently presenting itself to the world. It's ancient wings appearing to glow in the late day sun. He had always loved the Hebra region in general, but the Rito Village affirmed it as one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule.

The princess entrusted her knight to board the horses into the stable set up on the outskirts of the village. As he paid the stable worker, Zelda was studying a deer. Admiring it's mighty antlers as it scratched them against a tree. A behavior she clearly found fascinating by the curious glint in her eye. It was unfortunately short lived, the deer had noticed her presence and began to ran into the densely forested wood. A small ting of disappointment adorned her features before turning to Link, seeing he had finished boarding the horses. He held out her arm, gesturing for her to take it. She looped her arm with his, as they began their walk to the village.

|***|

(POV Change)

Suffrage... 

That's what the past 100 years had been for the hooded figure who stood at the edge of the Hebra region, looking down into the chasm below. His body adorned with scars, his skin rough and calloused. His dark hair, over grown and messily sprawled across his face. His dark brown eyes, nearly black, displaying a single expression. Rage. He had been trapped in the ravine since the calamity. Unable to eat or drink, the only thing keeping him alive was also the cause of his despair.

The Daemon.

A mysterious creature with a mysterious origin. All the figure new was its power. It had the capability to right the wrongs from 100 years ago. Of course, he wouldn't be able to let his plan take full effect until he knew the state of the world however. The silhouetted figure turned back to the ravine.

"Now, my friend. Your time will come soon enough." He spoke, voice raspy from disuse. "This marks the beginning of Hyrules... Liberation." A monstrous sound came from the gorge. Booming loud enough the entire kingdom could likely hear its horrid scream. The cloaked figure laughs. A noise sounding hollow and haunted. 

"Hyrule... I'm coming"

|***|

(POV Change Back To Link)

Link and Zelda have finally finished crossing the bridges. Of course his princess needed to stop on nearly every island to admire the creatures seeking refuge on them. First the butterfly's, then the darners, and by the gods she spent nearly half an hour admiring the hearty salmon. A Rito warrior wielding a feathered spear greeted them with a smile and a curt bow. Zelda opened her mouth to speak a greeting before being cut off.

A thunderous crash was heard from the frozen wilds of Hebra Mountain, causing flocks of birds to take flight out of fear. The group turned startled by the sound.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, her voice laced with curiosity and fear.

"I haven't the slightest idea your majesty." The Rito responded, clearly shaken by the sound. "It is possible for it to be a glacier I suppose, maybe a lynel?"

"Definitely not a lynel." Link noted. He squinted slightly gazing off into the mountains. He had never heard a sound like that before. It had to belong to a creature of unimaginable size, no monster ever discovered was able to create such a sound. Even lynels would cower in fear hearing something like that.

"I suppose a glacier would be the most logical conclusion to come to." Zelda affirmed.

The Rito nodded. "Of course, your highness. I'll send a scouting party to investigate none the less." The Rito promptly nodded and took flight, heading to another stone pillar populated by Rito soldiers. Link was broke from his concerned train of thought with a tap on his arm. He looked to see Zelda giving him a reassuring glance.

"The calamity was conquered Link, Hyrule has been saved," she affirmed. "No need to worry about something that was likely a simple act of nature."

Link nodded, wanting to believe what she said, though he knew he wouldn't believe it until it's been confirmed. With a hesitant nod of agreement from Link, the pair once again began their walk to Kaneli's hut.

As they made their way up the spiraling city, Link noticed how much it has grown. The once uninhabited pillars that used to stand along side the village were now miniature versions of the main tower itself. Though unlike the main village, they seemed to be themed. The one the warrior flew to was noticeably less decorated and seemed more practical. Armed Rito guards soared above, likely a military setup. Another was brightly decorated with a large array of colors, signs outside every door. Most likely a market for the Rito inhabitants. As his gaze wandered farther he was also able to see Rito huts popping up in the forests at the base of the mountain. Clearly the calamities downfall had treated the Rito nicely. Link was broken from his train of thought when an owl-like Rito let out a hardy laugh. 

"Oho! Your highness! Champion's de- No wait- Champion! So glad you could visit our humble village!" The elder exclaimed loudly. "It's been far too long since we've been graced with your presence." He finished with a bow. Link nearly laughed at the grandeur of the Rito, it never ceased to amuse him.

"I couldn't agree more Master Kaneli." Zelda says with a polite nod. "It's a shame construction around the castle has taken so much time, it's always a pleasure to visit." Link noticed her voice change from her usual 'adventurous scholar' tone, now it was her 'princess mode' voice.

"LIIINK!!!"

A grey and red feathery blur crashed into Links stomach causing him to fall flat on his back. "Link! Link! Link! Link! You're back!!!" Tulin practically screamed in his ear. The young Rito unable to hide his obvious excitement to have the Hero of Hyrule return. Zelda and Kaneli's eyes simultaneously widened in surprise, seeing Link being mauled by the feathered child.

"Tulin, show some respect." A low raspy voice called from behind the Rito elder. Teba stepped forward crossing his wings and shooting Tulin a disapproving glare. The warrior was wearing his regular Rito garb, with a falcon bow strapped to his back. His chest armor freshly polished, and shining in the now almost completely set sun. "Or else I'll reconsider taking you to the flight range with Link and I."

"Aww, no fair! Mr. Link said it was fine last time!" Tulin wined, still essentially screaming in Links ear. For the love of the Goddess if I go deaf. He thought as he lifted Teba's son off him.

Teba rolls his eyes, turning to Link. "Bout time you came back, this kid hasn't stopped pestering me to let you show him how to shoot." He steps forward extending a wing to pull Link to his feet.

"Haven't exactly had all the free time I need as of late." Link responds matter-of-factly, ruffling Tulins feathery head as he does.

"Fair enough, ahem princess?" Teba clears his thought turning his attention to Zelda. "You wouldn't mind if I took your knight from ya for a minute or two? He promised this little guy he'd take him to the Flight Range." He gestured to Tulin, who was still basically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

She turned to Link, silently asking what he thought of that. Link gestured to the Great Eagle Bow on his back, and giving a nod. 'I'll tell him,' he said silently. Zelda caught on and nodded.

"I don't see why not. Just try not to stay out to long." With that, Zelda and Kaneli began walking up the platforms again leading to Kaneli's hut. While Teba, link, and Tulin walked down to Revali's landing. Teba pulled Tulin up on his back and took off, leaving Link standing on the landing.

"Called a paraglider, not a paraflyer." Link groaned to himself, before getting a running start and gliding off towards the flight range.

|***|

He arrived at the flight range as the sun completely vanished. The flight range appeared to glow in the moonlight, offering exceptional lighting to the group. Tulin of course, stood at the end of the landing pad, hardly able to contain himself. Teba sat by the caged fire, tightening his modified falcon bow, and act Link had seen him preform nearly every time they've seen eachother. Link held the Great Eagle Bow in his hands, knocking 3 arrows at once.

"Alright bud, what did you want me to show you?" He questioned to the young Rito.

"Oooo I know, I know!" He exclaimed. "Master Revali was able to shoot 3 targets at once. 3 of them!!!" He held up 3 feathered fingers to prove his point.

Link nodded understanding, though not entirely seeing the point in calling this a lesson if Tulin wasn't going to use a bow. Link placed the Great Eagle Bow on his back, getting a running jump off the ledge to equip his paraglider, using the updraft to gain height. Tulin watched in amazement at the sight of a Hylean flying like a Rito. After gaining a decent amount of height, Link began to search for 3 targets that were generally level to one another. Finding a few that fit the description, he quickly folder the paraglider into his pouch, pulling and knocking 3 arrows so quickly, to onlookers it would seem time essentially slowed. Taking a fraction of a second to align himself, he fired the 3 arrows, shattering the wooden targets on impact. The targets busted into shards that fell down into the chasm below. He landed weightlessly on the railing of the flight range hut, facing Tulin with a childish smile to match the young Rito.

"Awesome!!!" Tulin clapped, applauding the impressive display. A grunt of approval could also be heard from Teba, who was still lost in his own word. "Can you show me how to do that!?"

"How about we start small," Link compromised. Reaching for a swallow bow that was perched on the railing. "Let's not mix flying with shooting though, Hyleans aren't made for that." It seemed like a good enough answer for Tulin, who impatiently took the bow from Link's hands. Link guided him to the edge and strapped his quiver to the young Rito's back. 

They began by shooting at the nearest target, despite not having much experience, Tulin was surprisingly skilled for his age. He hit it nearly every time, even if some of the shots were close to the edge. Link let Tulin essentially teach himself, though he would occasionally readjust Tulin's stance and grip, giving occasional pointers and advice. Nearly an entire quiver later, Tulin managed to land a shot in the dead center of the target, shattering it.

The Rito gasped in glee. "Dad! Did you see that!?" He whirled around, pride painted across his face. For the first time since they arrived Teba stood, talking over to pat Tulin on the head. 

"Not bad kid. I gotta say, you're on par with me when I was your age." He affirmed in his usual hard to please manor. "Now, Master Link had a long day of travel, let's let him head back to he inn to get some rest." Tulin nodded understanding, though it was clear a part of him never wanted to leave. "Fly on down there and pick up those arrows will ya?" Tulin saluted his father, before diving off the edge of the platform and diving down to collect the arrows he fired.

Teba turned to Link when Tulin was out of ear shot. "I see you've got Master Revali's bow." He gestured to the weapon on Links back. "I'm envious, wielding a weapon like that is truly an honor."

"Oh, that reminds me." Link lifted the Great Eagle Bow off his back, and presented it forward for Teba to take. The Rito warrior looked at the bow, then to Link, then back to the bow.

"What's this about?" He questioned, after a moments hesitation.

"You have been appointed as the next Champion of the Rito." Link nudged the weapon to Teba once again. "Don't try to turn me down, the Council of the Kingdom approved it."

After a moments hesitation, Teba slowly reached out to delicately grasp the wooded grip with his wing. He ran his other feathered hand along the body of the bow, admiring it both in regards to its craftsmanship and its reputation.

"I'll admit, you have me at a lose for words." He said, not looking up from the finely crafted weapon. Tulin flew back up with Links quiver now full of arrows.

"Got em all dad! I think... hard to tell." He reported.

"Great work kid... let's get you home." He tossed hid falcon bow aside and mounted the Great Eagle Bow on his back. "Link... Thank you." He turned and began to walk off with Tulin, who was nagging at the bow on his fathers back. Link strapped his quiver around his waist and turned to head for the ladder.

"You know, I'm still waiting for a 'thank you'."

The familiar voice caused Link to stop in his tracks, eyes wide in realization. "You forgot to on Vah Medoh." The proud Rito stated matter of factly. Link slowly turned around to see the spirit of Revali. His ghostly green aura, glowing in the moonlight. 

"Well, thank you. I admit I wouldn't have been able to liberate Hyrule if it weren't for your help." Link said calmly, still processing the surprise appearance of the Rito Champion.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you complimented me." Revali seemed mildly taken aback by the praise of his rival. "But it's only fair, it'd be asinine not to take my contributions into consideration." He turned to watch Teba and Tulin fade into the night as they left the grounds, oblivious to his presence. "I must admit, it pains me to see it go."

"It's apart of you, your legacy will live on through him as long as he wields it," Link assured him. "I also plan to gift him Revali's Gale, though I doubt he'll reach your level of skill." At this Revali gave him a sideways gaze.

"Hmph, I thought you were silent, hero." He retorts in an attempt to cover up his surprise to hear a compliment from Link.

"Things change I suppose," he shrugs. "Though I must apologies, in the past my silence likely came off as simply ignoring your skill, though truthfully, I've always admired you."

Link stole a glance over at the spirit to see Revali standing slack jawed. Seeing Link's eyes fall on him he quickly composes himself.

He clears his thought then speaks. "I... Well, you truly are full of surprises Link." Revali seems to hesitate before adding. "I'm glad to be able to say I consider you a friend."

Link nods. "I couldn't agree more." A moment passes of silence between them, their rocky relationship finally becoming a friendship after 100 years. As Revali's spirit begins to fade, he looks back to Teba's falcon bow.

"Still, he won't live up to my reputation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if the spirits returned to the spirit realm at the end of BOTW, I needed to see ravioli bird. 
> 
> Alright, I gotta get your opinions on this. Since I'm only 3 chapters into writing, should I go back and change it to a first person perspective? I've noticed writing in 3rd person gets kinda weird to show Links thoughts. Feel free to let me know what ya think lads!


	4. Frozen Bodies with Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link decide to prolong their time in Hebra after Teba's initiation ceremony by spending time exploring the Hebra mountain. After a mysterious encounter on the mountain, the pair head back to Rito Village to set off for the Gerudo Desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for those of you who expected daily updates like I've been doing for the past few chapters, I have an extended break from my classes this week so I should have more time to write. I got a little bit of zelink coming in this chapter to I hope you enjoy! I also want to give a shout out to SilentPrincess17, been reading the final instalment of "Sometimes Things Have to Get Worse Before They Get Better" and I've been loving it. Highly recommend you go check it out. Also, sorry if the end of this chapter seems a bit rushed, I really wanted to get this out tonight. Now enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Link arrived to the inn far later than he had hoped. He had to walk all the way around the lake surrounding the village. Now that he was here, he noticed how quite the village becomes at night. The pinwheels mounted on the huts spun silently in the late night air. A breeze, barely noticeable were it not for the wind gages mountain around, gently blew around the stone pillar. He could hear the light snores and movements of the Rito children nestled in their hammock-like beds. Few Rito were actually awake. A handful of guards patrolled the platforms while the innkeeper dozily stood behind the counter awaiting Links arrival. Though Link wasn't high enough in the village to tell, he assumed Teba was also awake, likely admiring The Great Eagle Bow.

As Link entered he noticed two things. One, there was no one else there aside from Zelda and the innkeeper. Two, was the fact that Zelda wasn't asleep. She sat on the end of her bed, hunched over writing in a journal, one he had never seen before. The innkeeper noticed his presence the moment he walked in.

"Ah, Master Link. There you are." He spoke like he was whispering though his voice projected across the room. Zelda spun around hearing his name, her eyes landing on his. Aside from her radiating beauty in the moonlight, Link also noticed the bags under her eyes.

"And where have you been? When Teba arrived without you I assumed you had lost your way!" Her voice a strange mix between a shout and a whisper. The usual confident and composed voice she usually used now replaced with one of mild panic and fear.

"Something came up." He replied simply, deciding it would be best to just leave his encounter with Revali at that.

"Erm- I'm going to retire for the night, g'night your highness." The innkeeper spoke up, reminding the pair of his presence.

"Y-yes that's quite alright, goodnight to you too Mr.Quin." Zelda responded, her normal voice partially returning. The Rito nodded before exiting the inn and walking to his hut that resided higher up in the village. The moment he was out of earshot her attention whipped back to him. "I told you not to stay out that long! We have a long few days ahead of us and you need to be rested."

"With all due respect, you don't appear to have gotten much rest yourself." He gestured to the bags under her eyes. She had insisted they reach Rito Village as soon as possible on their trip up here. Despite his better judgment, he allowed it. "You should have gotten some rest as soon as you finished your meeting with Kaneli. By the Goddess Zelda you look exhausted."

“Well I'd have slept just fine had I known where you were!" She says defensively. Raising her arms in exasperation. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks. Thank the gods the cloak of night made it unnoticeable.

"I can handle myself, you shouldn't be loosing sleep concerned for my whereabouts. Though he stood by his words, he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy knowing she was concerned for him. "I'm sorry if I caused any concern, but unlike Teba I can't fly. I took the long way around." He clarified, sounding as reassuring as possible. She took a moment to consider his words, not seeming very convinced.

"Well, please don't let this happen again. I'd rather not have to replace the only knight left in Hryule." Her lips curling upwards slightly with that last part. There's his princess.

With a small smile and a curt nod, he turned and sat on the end of his cot. After removing his gear he stretched out on the sheets. He stayed like that for a while, just looking up at the sky, admiring the stars. He listened to the sound of his princess' breathing. When her breaths evened out, and he was sure she had succumbed to the glories bliss that is sleep, he sat up slightly looking over to her. The moonlight shone silver rays of light on her sleeping figure. Highlighting her features under the blankets. A small strand of her golden hair fell over her face. A small part of him wanted to walk over to her and brush it behind her ears, revealing the beautiful face the goddess blessed her with. He shook his head, the knightly protocols that had been engraved in his head scolding him for his thoughts. For the love of the goddess, why must the most amazing being in the entire kingdom be to one he was sworn to be loyal to? He laid back down on his mattress, closing his eyes and trying to quite his mind.

Hylia, I'm doomed.

|***|

Link woke up early in the morning, just before the sun's golden rays could peak over the horizon. He quickly gathered his supplies and strapped on the Master Sword. He snuck across the room, his feet silent against the wooden floor. He stopped a moment, looking at Zelda. She hadn't moved an inch since she'd fallen asleep. A smile painted itself of his figure, the stoic boy from 100 years ago was replaced by a man who was no longer worried about the burden of his role in the calamity. He turned on his heel and began quietly began walking up the platforms leading to Revali's landing.

The air was still, yet a piercing cold managed to sharpen the breaths of the villages inhabitants. Once the sun has risen the air would surely warm, but for now Link got to enjoy the gentle sting of the morning air. Rito warriors greeted him with a respectful bow of their heads, a gesture he was still getting use to since the demise of the Calamity. Birds chirped- both the Rito and actual birds- as a song of nature rang through the early morning air. The sun finally stretched over the distant hills, shining it's divine light over the kingdom. As he reached the landing, he took a deep breath, letting the pure frozen air pierce his lungs. He walked over to the ledge, taking only a moment to admire the gorgeously painted Rito symbol on the wood. Freshly repainted he noticed. Making his way to the ledge, he sat with his feet dangling over the edge. The morning sunlight shinning onto the Hebra mountains from the East, casting a beautiful shadow stretching far to the Wet. His train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him.

“My, you're certainly up early old friend." A melodic voice practically sang. Link turned his head slightly, casting the bard a sideways smile. Kass sauntered over to Link, his steps seeming to follow a rhythm only he heard. The colorful Rito placed his accordion down with a hum and sat alongside the hero. A companionable silence settled comfortable between them. Simply two friends admiring the beauty of the world. Kass broke the silent by clearing his throat. "I don't recall thanking you."

"That's because no thanks are necessary. Anyone would have slain the calamity if they had the ability." Link responded, still uncomfortable with being praised. Ever since he defeated Calamity Ganon, he's been receiving endless praise. People idolizing him and worshiping him as if he were some sort of deity. He had earned names like: 'The Chosen One' or 'The Hero of the Wilds'. When he truly just wanted to be known as Link. 

Kass chuckled. "A modest response, I'll give you that." He turned his gaze to Link now. "Though I'm not thanking you for the calamity."

Link raised a brow turning to the man, a questioning look in his eyes. Honestly he hadn't expected that, what else has he done besides that? Kass let out a small laugh, turning again to the mountain. "Surely you understand. The downfall of the Great Calamity admittedly does deserve endless amounts of praise. Though your goodness has had more impact than just slaying a mighty beast." He spoke with a certain rhythm, making his speech sound almost poetic. "The construction of that Tarry Town in the Akkala region. Freeing the Divine Beasts and the spirits of their respective Champions. Purifying Naydra on Mount Lanayru. Killing the leader of the most hated group in the kingdom, Master Kohga. The list goes on and on Link." Kass paused for a moment. Letting Link consider his words before saying, "I was thanking you for helping me solve the mysteries of my teachers songs." He clarified. "Remember these words: Carrying that blade on your back means nothing, it's what you do with it that makes you a hero." With that, Kass stands, picking up his accordion. "Just something to keep in mind." Turning on his heel, he walks away, leaving Link a moment to understand what was said.

Unfortunately, that moment didn't last long. Zelda had apparently woken up, and was now walking over to him. Link just wanted a moment to think. Allow himself a change to actually believe what Kass had told him. But that would have to wait, he had to prepare for Teba's ceremony. So despite his urge to simply disappear and try to cleanse his mind, and forgive himself from his past failures, he puts on his stoic façade, turns to his princess, and heads to prepare for the day ahead.

|***|

"And will you promise to defend Hyrule, even in it's darkest hour?" Zelda asked, hand outstretched to the kneeling Rito.

"I promise," came the response from Teba. His eyes still fixed on the ground. Zelda and Link stood on Revali's landing. Facing Teba, who was kneeling on the ground, the Great Eagle Bow in hand. A crowd of Rito onlookers gathered for the ceremony, warriors and citizens perched on the roofs of nearby huts, and clustered along the pathway to get a view of their new Champion. The ceremony was fairly plain, similar to Links knighting ceremony from 100 years ago, though it's the first time any of them had seen anything like it.

Link stepped forward, holding a glowing green orb, containing the power of Revali's Gale. Raising it to the air, letting the wind swirl around his hand, he reeled back and flung it into the chest of the kneeling Rito warrior. A gust of wind whirled around the Rito's feet, sending him soaring into the air. 'Ooos' and 'awwws' could be heard from were crowd as the Rito elegantly soared back to his kneeling position, the glee and surprised wiped from his face as a stoic glare returned to the ground.

"Rise Teba, Champion of the Rito." She finished, letting her hand fall and letting out a breath. At that, Teba stood, standing proudly while the onlookers graced him with a thunderous applause.

"I'll defend this land till the day I die, you have my word your highness." He responded, a small smile of pride sneaking it's way on his beak. With a smile, Zelda nods. Teba turns to the crowd and holds up the Great Eagle Bow, letting them all see the legendary weapon. "Now... Let's eat!" He shouts, earning hoots and hollers of agreement. Everyone set off, rather hastily Link might add, for the feast set up near the entrance of the village. The aroma of Hearty Salmon Meuniere filled the air. Zelda set off to follow suit before Link caught her arm, causing to turn with a puzzled look on her face.

"If it's no trouble, I wanted to ask you something." He says, his hand still gripping her forearm without him noticing. Her face lights up for a moment.

"Erm- Yes, w-what did you want to ask?" Her eyes piqued with interest and a ting of hope.

"I... Well, I wanted to stay a bit longer before heading off to the Gerudo region, I was wondering if you wanted t have a field day in the Hebra region?" He scrunched up slightly, half expecting her to deny him that request. To his surprise, her face lit up as if that's what she was hoping to hear.

"Yes! I- erm- I mean yes, that'd be lovely." She finished, blushing slightly at her stuttering. Strange, she's usually composed and confident, stuttering was something Paya did. He shrugged it off as her being eager to get away from responsibility without seeming irresponsible.

"Well then, let's head out so we can begin our travels before the sun sets." He suggested. She nodded in agreement before they made their way down the spiraling village, walking out into the wilderness.

|***|

With the sun now at it's peak, the air was considerably warmer. A bright day was rare in the Hebra mountain range, so the pair should likely be thanking the Goddess they weren't freezing to death, especially since they only had snowquill gear, no elixirs. The pair made their way North of Rito Village, stopping atop the Southern Summit of Hebra Mountain. Link was currently setting up a fire pit with whatever dry wood he could find, which was in little supply considering the constant snowing on the summit. Satisfied with his work, he struck the Master Sword against a piece of flint he had in his pouch to light the fire. While tending to it, he occasionally looked over his shoulder at his princess. Zelda was crouched behind a bush, trying to sneak up on a cold darner that was flying tantalizingly close. Her face showed the single expression of concentration, all of her attention focused on an individual bug. Link couldn't help but chuckle at the pout she made when it flew off again.

"Why must this creature attempt to evade my studies?" Zelda asked no one in particular. Huffing and resting her face in her hand as she pondered the possible ways to catch one.

"Instinct." Link responded flatty. "It's natural behavior for creatures near the bottom of the food chain to associate certain creatures as threats. Perhaps you could analyze what it deems a threat and what it considers a passive creature." He suggested, suddenly fully committed to help feed her hunger for a research topic. Apparently it worked because her ears suddenly perked up and her frown was replaced with a childish grin.

"That's genius! When a Hylean approaches a darner it flees, thinking we're a threat, but when a larger creature such as a great-horned rhinoceros approaches, it knows it's not a threat. Fascinating! You may be on to something Link." Almost instantly after finishing her sentence she begins peering over the ledges of the summit, searching for a possible cluster of wildlife for her to study. The thought of collecting a darner for an elixir completely gone from her mind. Though Link thought it'd be best to keep his eye out, wouldn't hurt to have some more chilly elixirs for their trip through the Gerudo Desert. Looking back to Zelda, something in the valley below appears to have caught her eye.

"Zelda? What do you see?" He queried, though she gave no response. He furrowed his brow, confused by her sudden silence. He walked over to the ledge beside her, following her line of sight and looking down. "Hey, Zelda. Every thing al-"

He cut himself off when he saw what caused her silence. A swarm of bokoblins amassed down below. Though something was severely off.

They were all frozen. Dozens of them, at least 30. Horror plastered on all their faces. Some appear to have been fleeing before whatever happened, arms flailed up in the air in the strange way they run when startled. Link's jaw dropped, he was thrown into an alert mindset, scanning every direction for a possible source of the freezing.

"What could have done this?" Zelda asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"I don't know, a Wizzrobe with a blizzard rod might have been able to do this, but it would never attack a group of monsters." He backed away from the ledge, feeling like he was being watched. "Zelda, lets get out of here."

"But... shouldn't we find what happened to them?" She inched closer to the edge, trying to get a better view. Reckless princess, no way he was risking her life in the name of curiosity.

"No, we leave. Now." He said firmly, his voice so stern she turns back looking taken aback. He grabbed reached for her arm and pulled her away from the ledge. Her arm slipped and he ended up grabbing her hand. He didn't have time to think about how soft her hands were, or how perfectly they fit in his. He had to get her out before something happened. The hairs on the back of his head stuck up, he felt like eyes were on him. He had to move quickly.

Zelda still seemed reluctant. "Link, we need to find the source of this so we-"

"No," he cut her off. "We need to get out of here before the source finds US." 

With that, Zelda was silenced, now willingly following her knight, though still keeping their hands clasped. The pair ran as quickly as they could, sliding over the ledges making their way down the summit. Only slowing slightly when Rito Village came into view.

Unknown to them, a humanoid monster of pure ice hunched over a peak above where they were positioned. It had no face, just a blank frozen head. It's piercing gaze watching the every movement of the pair as they retreated beyond its grasp. With a ghostly howl, it retreated back into the mountains, setting off to report to its master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, a new monster. More importantly a tiiiiny bit of Zelink action going on for ya. This is a slow burn so you all are in for a lot of pinning ;). One thing I wanted to note for some of you readers who really like to immerse yourselves with the story, I use a BOTW map to determine a setting for the scenes in the writing. For example, the Hebra South Summit where Link and Zelda stop to admire the wilderness, that's a really place in BOTW. You could boot up a save file and check it out to sorta visualize what it'd be like. It's easier for me to create a setting when I can visualize it, and it gives me an excuse to play more BOTW.


	5. From Snow to Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link travel to the Gerudo Desert to appoint Riju as the next Champion of the Gerudo. Along the way, the pair meets a new face, and Link recruits the first soldier for his new army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected to get up! half of it got deleted when my browser reset :/. Be warned, flustered teenagers who don't understand their feelings for each other coming up. I see pinning in the near future. I'd also like to get across I'm writing Zelda as a BAMF, you'll see a bit of that coming up. Ight, hope y'all enjoy!

"Are you sure you don't want a Rito escort your highness? I'm sure I round up a couple troops to accompany you both."

Teba was pestering Zelda ever since Link returned with her. He noticed the concerned expression that found it's way on their faces and asked what was the matter. After Link gave a brief explanation, Teba swiftly grew protective of the pair. Link was listening in on their conversation as he retrieved the horses from the stable worker. Handing the reigns of the Royal stalion to Zelda, she turned her attention from the newly appointed Rito Champion to greet her mount.

"I assure you Master Teba, that's quite unnecessary. Link has proven himself time and time again. He's quite capable of looking out for me." Zelda affirmed, her gaze not breaking from her horse as she soothingly brushed its mane. 

"I'm well aware of Links skill, though I must insist." He pressed, clearly taking his new role to heart.

"I appreciate the concern, but my mind is made up." Her voice firm without being commanding. Sounding influential instead of giving an order. Link extended an arm, which she promptly took. Completely waving off Teba's worries, she mounts her horse with Link's assistance. He too followed suit by walking to his horse and swiftly climbing atop his steed. Pulling up beside Zelda he gives Teba a reassuring nod.

Hesitantly, the Rito nods, accepting their decision to travel alone. A greedy part of Link was glad he was able to be alone with Zelda once again, though he pushed that thought from his mind as soon as it entered. With a light "hya" from Zelda, the horses began their next long journey. Moving at a slow trot, the pair waved their farewells to the Rito who had gathered to send them off. Once out of view from the citizens, Zelda turned to Link.

"How long till we expect to be to the Gerudo Desert?"

"Considering we'll have to go through the canyon, we'll likely have to set up camp along the way to spend the night."

"I see..."

It had been a while since the pair had 'set up camp' together. Even when they visited the four races immediately after the Calamity's downfall, they had stopped in villages and stables. This would mark the first time they spent a night alone together in 100 years. It shouldn't feel unusual should it? Just a knight and a princess resting during their travels. Really it was perfectly normal.

Then why didn't it feel like it?

Link can't explain it. He's always had a close relationship with Zelda, though lately he's been feeling something different, something new. Something that he knew deep down he really shouldn't be feeling. Though with all that was going on right now, all the responsibilities placed on his shoulders... He just couldn't tell what that was. It was eating him alive. He had never felt this way about someone, not even his closest friends in the knight academy 100 years ago. The closest he had ever felt to this was with Mipha, though even then it was a type of bond that could be classified as 'best friends' as far as his own feelings were concerned. But this was different. He was getting dangerously comfortable with her. Something about him changed when he was around her. His witty banter, his outgoing and charismatic side popping up out of the blue. Something extremely out of character for him. Hylia what was wrong with him. He could keep his cool when hoards of monsters surrounded him. When he was left alone, without a memory to his name, 100 years out of his time. But once his princess' eyes twinkle in the reflection of a rising sun. When she lets her golden hair flow elegantly down her back, framing her face with. When she smiles... Goddess when she smiles. It provokes a strange sensation within his stomach. It causes his usual calm and collected self to waver and let his guard fall. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do if it meant he'd be able to see that smile every day of his life. A fact he wished wasn't true.

His internal dilemma was broken when she continued.

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing. I quite enjoy spending the night with you.”

He nearly fell off his horse. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, turning to face her. "I-I mean during our travels of course. Y-you know... Being away from responsibility and all..." She clarified, her face reddening. She turned away to hide it, she clearly flustered herself. "Besides, hearing the sounds of nature are rather pleasant. It's just peaceful. Also when we cozy by a fire while we eat. I-I mean when I get cozy by a fire, not WE of course. T-that'd be very- uhhhh..." She seemed to collect herself before loosing her composure again, her face now as red as the ruby's on Urbosas Day Breaker shield. "Erm- you know what I meant. Right? Surely you did. I'm likely overthinking everything... And I'm rambling. For the love of the goddess-"

"You're find Zel." He spoke up, settling his nerves long enough for him to speak. "I find your rambling endearing." At this, she whirled around to look at him with a look of surprise on her face.

Shouldn't have said that.

Should not have said that.

He was about to say more when he was interrupted by the sounds of snorting and gurgled yelling. A considerably large group of 6 red bokoblins, led by 2 blue bokoblins. They appeared to be hunting something, though the rocky terrain of the valley between Piper Ridge, and Nero Hill made it difficult to make out.

For the first time Link could honestly say he was glad to see a group of monsters, despite the massive size of the group. It provided an easy escape from the awkward interaction he was having with his princess.

Link reached over to grab the reigns of Zelda's horse, patting it's side reassuringly to prevent it from wining out at the sight of monsters. Zelda dismounted her horse before Link could completely get her behind cover. Against his better judgment, she began sneaking closer.

"Psst! Zelda! Get back here right n-" He was cut off when she waved her hand at him dismissively, causing his jaw to drop.

Excuse me princess? Did you just wave me off as if I wasn't responsible for your life? The audacity she had 100 years ago to call ME reckless.

He stifled an annoyed groan and sneaked forwards after her. She was peering over a giant rock formation that formed at the base of the Nero Hill cliff face. Link was about to question her intentions before she shoved a finger to his mouth.

The audacity of this bit- I mean princess...

She pointed to a bolder that precariously teetered on the ledge of the cliff. A moment of realization overcame Link as he saw her intentions.

"Move them closer." She whispered.

With a nod Link slid down the rock, inching closer to the cluster of monsters. Zelda started to climb the stone surface, a surprising amount of athleticism you wouldn't normally expect from a person spending most of her time in a study. She was nowhere near as proficient as Link when it came to climbing, but she still managed to reach the top.  
It would seem Link taught her well. A small grin forming on his lips.

With her out of sight, he assumed she was preparing to move the bolder, so he had to act fast. He picked up a small stone and hurled it at the nearest bokoblin, completely knocking the monster over with a gurgled screech. The rest of the group whirled around, the same crazed look stuck in the pupils of their beady eyes. Their stances wobbly and unstaible.

"Damn, I know some creatures are dropped when their born, but the lot of you were thrown into a wall." He taunted, getting a rise from the dim witted creatures. Raising it's club in the air, a red bokoblin felt confident enough to charge the Hylian, with all the others following suit. Link drew the Master Sword from his back. He could take these guys, no reason to get fancy with it. The leading bokoblin jumped in the air, lunging at Link with its tongue flailing out of its mouth. Link raised his arm to counter it's attack.

Suddenly, a bolder crashes into the earth with a thud, crushing a handful of the monsters with a deafening crunch. Malicious blood oozed out from under the stone, some dismembered arms still twitching. The remaining two bokoblins turned and ran in fear, easily startled by the falling stone. Link took the moment to catch them by surprise. Sprinting after one, slashing it in the back of the neck after it stopped running. Blood spewed from the wound, as the monster fell to the ground with a squeal. Link threw the Master Sword at the final bokoblin, which was still running away in terror. The blade of evils bane impaled the monster from behind, causing it to fall mid stride. The limp corpse of the monster sliding across the stone, leaving a trail of monstrous blood. Link held out his hand, as the Master Sword returned to his grip with a divine blue glow.

Zelda sauntered down after him, trying to hold back a smug grin as she does so. Tuning to her, Link sheathes the Master Sword with a satisfying 'shing' sound.

"I'd like to point out you nearly got me killed." Despite the firmness he put behind his tone, a small smile crept onto his face.

"Nearly," she emphasized. "Simply mathematics and applications of physics. I suggest you trust my abilities, for your sake more than mine." With a slight hair flip, the princess brushes past him and strutted over to her horse. Link couldn't help but notice the exaggerated sway to her hips with each stride, and he couldn't help but stand in place, mouth agape. 

After a quick moment to come to his senses he walked over to his own horse. Mounting Faro and pretending to be unfazed, hoping his princess couldn't see through his façade. With a light 'hya' the pair set off once again.

|***|

Nightfall was fast approaching. Link noticed this and pulled the small caravan into Dalite Forest. The tree coverage would provide excellent source shelter and privacy for the princess throughout the night. And considering it was so close to Satori Mountain, there were bound to be an exceptional amount of resources around for them to cook up a decent meal. Link led the horses into the woods, finding a decently sized tree for them to set up camp around. West of their little setup was a small pond, Link could likely fetch some water up there and build a fire to purify it. Aside from the occasional woodland creature, the pair was alone (not including the horses that is). Butterflies filled Link's stomach as he came to that realization. The earlier conversation popping back into his mind. He decided to distract himself by setting up a small tent by positioning some sticks alongside the tree and creating a roof out of the sheet of cloth they had taken with them. Zelda went about gathering some firewood from within the trees. He listened to her movements, every step she took, every sound of interest or surprise when she found something she deemed interesting, and every possible sound of distress and/ or discomfort. Calling him tense would be putting it lightly. The threat of monsters have proven themselves to persist after the demise of the Ganon. Along with that, there appeared to be a new threat in the Hebra region he was completely unfamiliar with.

The unknown.

A concept he is constantly fascinated by, he's not concerned with anything that could prove to be a threat to his life. If anything he saw it as a challenge, a test of his will. But when it came to the safety of his princess, he feels fear. A feeling he finds evasive from himself. As a child, his father told him one can be courageous whilst also being afraid. Link was blessed with the gift of courage by the goddess, he wasn't to let that shrink away because something unknown to him was considered a 'potential' threat. But the thought of loosing Zelda made it hard to be courageous.

He was broken from his train of thoughts when he heard her footsteps approaching. Finishing his makeshift hut, he laid out her sleeping bag and grabbed an extra blanket from Faro. Zelda didn't look amused.

"We're doing this again?"

Link scrunched his brows in confusion.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I need my guard to be rested if we plan to reach Gerudo town by tomorrow night."

Link hadn't planned to sleep on their travels. He was prepared of course to stop for a night if need be, but he had planned to stay up for the night like he used to. 100 years ago after their relationship had gotten better, Zelda got him to promise he would rest at night as well on their longer journeys. He was hoping she wouldn't hold him to that after 100 years.

"It's barely a days ride away. Even if I was sleep deprived, which is unlikely since it's only been 18 hours, we'll still have time to spare."

Zelda let out a huff of disapproval. "You have no excuse not to rest Link, we haven't seen monsters since the Seres Scablands." 

"Just because we haven't seen any yet doesn't mean there won't be any around here."

"Then you should be well rested so you are capable to fend them off."

Link opened his mouth to protest but shut it. No point in arguing with someone blessed by the triforce of wisdom. "I haven't packed a sleeping mat, I wouldn't sleep anyways. Might as well be productive while I'm awake."

Zelda raised a brow looking over to Faro, who only had a pouch of additional supplies and the remaining Champion Weapons attached. Like he said, there was no sleeping mat. 

If she offers her mat instead I'm going to loose it.

"Well, I wouldn't mind lending you the blanket instead." She held out the spare blanket Link had given to her. 

Link was hesitant, "I dunno Zelda, I really don't mind staying awake."

"Don't make me pull rank." She tilted her head and shot him a look of warning.

Link went over his options. He could deny a direct order from Zelda, which in and of itself was a bad idea. He could stay awake, when he already has been getting little sleep. Also, if he did stay awake she would likely stay up in defiance. If he were to sleep with- no. Next to her, he'd be putting himself in a comprising situation to say the least. It was improper for him to do something like that with the princess of Hyrule. 100 years ago when he would sleep he'd always do it on his own mat or on the ground. On the ground.

An idea popped into Links head to get him out of the situation.

"Fine, I'll get some sleep. But I'm perfectly content with just laying on the ground, don't give up any of your blanket."

She didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but nodded none the less.

"Very well," she patter the ground next to her. He took off the Master Sword and delicately propped the weapon against the tree. He sat a respectable distance from her. Though he didn't make it seem like he was intentionally avoiding her. Seeming at least a little satisfied with him letting himself rest, she let out a content sigh and quickly drifted off to sleep. Link on the other hand, stayed awake for a little bit longer. Watching the embers of the fire fade, and it's light dim as it casts shadows on Zelda's face. He turned away with a sigh. Looked to the stars, he slowly succumbed to sleep.

|***|

Link awoke with a groggy start as the sun was peaking through the trees. Shimmering rays of sunlight shone through the dense forest, highlighting the greenery that surrounded him. A boar was grazing silently to his left, just out of the range of a bow. He went to raise his right arm to scratch his head, though it was incased by something. Groggily, he turned his head to his right to be met with a face full of surprisingly soft hair. He used his free hand to rub the sleep to his eyes. When he took a moment to realize what he was looking at he jumped. Well, at least he would have if he wasn't being pinned down by the princess of Hyrule. Her head rested peacefully on his shoulder, the blanket now going around her right shoulder and his left. Their arms were locked with one another's, hence the reason for his hindrance in movement. He leaned forward to look at her face, another strand of hair had fallen out of place, and sprawled itself over her face. Looking past it, he saw her eyes were still shut. She was asleep.

Thank Hylia.

Along with having an internal panic attack for how unknightly he was being, he was trying to find the easiest way to free himself without waking her. She was leaning on him, so if he moved she would fall and wake up.

Well, we seem to find ourselves in a delicate situation.

He slowly began to slide his arm free, careful not to move her too much. once his arm was unbound from hers, he used his right hand to support her shoulders, and his left hand to support her head. Delicately, he shifted without making a sound, laying her back against the tree in an upright position. Without taking his eyes off her he slowly began to back up, slow and quite steps as he did so. Due to his complete concentration on Zelda, he didn't notice Faro was behind him. He bumped into him causing the horse to jump back spooked. Link whirled around to sooth the horse, worried it might wake Zelda. After a moment, Faro realized it was just Link and promptly calmed down. The horse first looked to Link, then to Zelda who laid peacefully at the base of the tree. As if it understood, Faro let out a snort and silently trotted up to the pond that resided a ways to the west of their position. Link let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He promptly began making a breakfast from some eggs he had found in the tree they had slept by. Mixing in a couple herbs and other plants he found lying around. Zelda shifted under the tree as he was finishing up, her nose twitching as she could smell the eggs frying over the fire. Link turned his head to Zelda, smiled, and went back to making his omelets.

As far as being nonchalant goes, he felt he was dong a half decent job. Zelda lazily slugged over rubbing her eyes. Bettering her posture as she her body started to wake up her royal habits still coming into play in the wilds. Link used a fork he had packed to slide an omelet onto a plate, handing both the plate and the fork to her. She took it groggily, sitting down crossed legged by the fire as she began eating.

As Link served himself an omelet, he looked around at the surrounding area. It was beautiful. They arrived at night, meaning everything was hidden by the cloak of night, but now that the early morning sun was shining down on the woods, it came alive. Shrubbery all around was glistening with dew. The smell of rain still present in the ground. A storm blew through here a few days ago, but the dense canopy prevented too much sunlight from sneaking in and evaporating the water, leaving the ground damp, but not muddy strangely enough. 2 squirrels chased each other, weaving through the trees, when one caught up to the other, the role of chased and chasing swapped. A gentle breeze blew through the woods, causing the leaves on the trees to sway, while the area below the canopy got a refreshingly cool gust of air. The pair sat in silence, just admiring the surrounding area and eating their food.

"Absolutely delicious Link, you've outdone yourself." 

She interrupted his thoughts. Scraping the final bits of her food, she daintily ate the last few bites. He nodded in thanks, before he also finished his food. Though it was considerably less tidy then the way she ate. He stood up and placed the dishware back in a pack he had taken off of Faro, wiping his hands on his trousers. He cupped his hands over his mouth and whistled. Zelda's horse Storm and Link's horse Faro came galloping in from the pond. Link took down the camp site and loaded everything onto the horses. 

"You know, if we're going to travel like this, perhaps we should find a different mount." She gestured to the horses that were completely loaded with the Champions Weapons, the blankets and sleeping mats, the bag of additional equipment. 

"Hmm, you're right. When we return to the castle I'll see what I can find."

Zelda nodded in response. Walking over to Storm, petting his mane. Link walked over and lifted her onto her horse by the waist, his hands grazed her thigh slightly as h let her go and she shivered. He pretended not to notice and instead hopped on his own horse. Zelda turned to him and spoke.

"Let's be off."

|***|

They had been traveling for a few hours now. Link had insisted they stop before they enter the canyon to rest. The desert is a harsh climate no matter the time of day, and Link wanted to be sure Zelda had all the energy she needed to get by. Against his better judgment, she was persistent in her argument. She claimed she had gotten enough rest the night prior, and didn't need to stop. Especially considering the sun was now setting rather than rising, they only had a few hours until nightfall, though it was hard to tell considering they were at the bottom of a canyon.

Now, Zelda was talking about the interesting properties the Gerudo Desert has compared to the other regions of Hyrule.

"It's truly fascinating Link! Not only is the Gerudo desert one of the only places in Hyrule where the heat from the sun is so intense. Of course there's Death Mountain, but the heat there comes from the volcanic activity, not the intensity of the sun. And another thing! Not only do the creatures within the desert have to be able to withstand the intense heat of the environment, but they also have to adapt to the cold front that appears at night. It's incredible! The creatures there are some of the most versatile in the whole kingdom!"

He found it amusing, instead of being annoyed by the harsh conditions she would have to travel through, she was more interested in how other animals were able to do the same thing. Whether it be optimism, or sheer curiosity, Link found her attitude reaffirming. His smile quickly faded as the all too familiar sound of laughter echoed throughout the chasm.

Link stopped in his tracks, gesturing for Zelda to do the same, though he didn't have to since she was also still. More laughs echoed through the canyon, surrounding them. Link dismounted Faro and went over to Zelda, implying she do the same. Without a moment of hesitation, she did. He needed her to stay with him, if they spooked Storm, she would've been carried off out of his reach, she'd be completely exposed. He led her by the hand to the canyon wall, shielding her figure with his body in case any hidden archers attempted to take a cheap shot at her.

With a poof of smoke, 3 Yiga foot soldiers appeared in front of them. Link drew the Master Sword and held it out in front of him threateningly. He earned a startled reaction from the 2 flanking soldiers, though the one in the middle stood unflinching.

"Well... If it isn't the Hero who put Lord Kohga in the position he is now." The leading Yiga spoke. It was a woman, her voice raspy and wicked, she spun a vicious sickle in her hand, an attempt to either intimidate him, or draw his attention. He took note and stared her down, unwavering. She cackled. "Ohhh, and it would seem he's brought a friend. Who's the blonde broad eh?" She tilted her head curiously, the inverted Sheika eye emphasized by her movements. Zelda shrunk away slightly, hiding more behind Links figure. The Yiga reeled back in realization. "Heh, whadda you know. That's the princess herself boys!" Nervous chuckes escaped the two Yiga standing either side of her, clearly put off by the knights gaze.

"Watch yourself Shuri."

Link turned his head to see a cloaked figure standing to the side of the crowd. His outfit was tattered and dried leather, with the fur of a wolf sprawled over his shoulders. Under the hood, Link could make out white shaggy hair, a Sheika. His skin was tanned and dry, clearly he had spent time in the desert. He held an eightfold blade, tip pointed towards the ground. The yiga ring leader turned to eye the man and reeled back laughing.

"Ha, it's just you Grax, I was expecting someone important." She placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head mockingly at the man named Grax. The man shrugged, raising his katana like sword, pointing it at the Yiga.

"I'll give you one warning to leave these two." He threatened, his voice raspy and low. The leading Yiga he called Shuri feigned surprise.

"A warning you say? When did you start resorting to passivism?" She flipped her sickle in her hand once more, holding it in a combative position.

Without another word the figure lunged at her, slashing for her side. Caught off guard, she barely managed to catch the attack with her curved blade. The other two Yiga went to form in beside her when Link stepped forward, alongside his new apparent ally.

"I got a score to settle with that one, you can deal with the rest as you wish." Grax spoke to Link, not taking his eyes off Shuri. With a nod, Link rushed in, almost immediately knocking the sickle from the hand of the one on the right. The now unarmed Yiga rolled to the side to retrieve his weapon, while the other swung for Link's leg. Catching the blade almost effortlessly with his own, he spun the Master Sword, casting aside the attack from the assassin and punching the side of his temple hard with the hilt of the Master Sword. The Yiga fell to the ground with a thud, dazed. Blood seeped from the edge of the mask. With his moment of peace, Link turned to see Grax, holding his own against the overly confident Yiga named Shuri. His attention was pulled from the one-on-one spar when he heard Zelda call his name. He turned to see the Yiga he had disarmed, he had retrieved his weapon and was now charging Zelda with the sickle raised wildly in the air. Link shuffled in along side her, slicing at the neck of the Yiga who had left his entire midriff exposed. Blood spewed from his throught and he fell with a gurgled cry, dead. The other Yiga was now groggily walking towards Link. The assassin swung sluggishly at the hero, hardly any strength behind the attack. Link caught his arm, twisting it till the assassin yelped in pain and dropped the weapon. With a shove, Link knocked the guy back onto the ground.

"Stay down, final warning." He threatened, pointing the blade of evils bane at the man. With a determined growl, the man hobbled to his feet and lunged at Link, arms outstretched. Link took the opportunity to side step the man, slicing the Master Sword along his stomach. With a grunt, the man grabbed his stomach, walking a few more steps before falling down face first. A pool a blood seeping from the wound, staining the ground a crimson red to match his outfit. Link turned at the sound of a pained grunt. Grax had gained the upper hand and slashed the arm of Shrui, disarming her. She looked to him, then to the hero, then finally to Zelda.

"You're all going to pay for crossing my master, mark my words."

She disappeared in a could of smoke and Yiga tassels. After looking around to be sure she was gone, Grax sheathed his eightfold blade. He turned to Link, and lowered his hood. The man in question was likely in his early 20's, no more than 23. His shaggy white hair sprawled out messily across his scalp. His brown eyes a massive contrast to his hair, they were light and hazel in color. A scar went over his right eye, though it wasn't deep enough to have caused any damage to the eye itself.

"My name is Grax, it's an honor to be in your presence, Master Link and Princess Zelda." He half bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Grax, your assistance is appreciated." Link nodded back respectfully. "May I ask, what brings you all the way out here? I wouldn't expect to find a Sheika exploring the Gerudo region."

Grax shifted uncomfortably for a second, before saying: "I... Have my reasons, perhaps another time?"

"Do we expect to see you again?" Zelda piped up, moving in alongside Link, wearily stepping around the pool of blood that was still growing around the Yiga corpse.

"Actually, I was on my way to see Master Link. I heard he was recruiting to build up the next Grand Army of Hryule."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't expecting to find any willing recruits until he returned to Castle Town.

"Well, you'd be the first then. I planned to start recruiting and training when we returned from our travels," he said truthfully. "Though I suppose having another man assisting me wouldn't be a bad idea... Do you have any experience in a military-like force?"

"Ehhh... You could say that. It's a long story, but yes I've been trained as a warrior for most of my life."

Link nodded in response. "Then I'll test you when I return to the castle, a man of your abilities would be of great help, if you'd be interested of course."

Grax nodded vigorously, a boyish smile growing on his face. "Absolutely! I shall head to the castle at once and await your return sir!"

With a small salute and a giddy expression, the mysterious warrior started jogging down the path Zelda and Link had come from. "I'll see you then sir!" And with that, he disappeared from behind a corner.

"Well, that all seemed a bit abrupt, wouldn't you say?" Zelda piped up from Link's side.

"Agreed. Well, night is fast approaching, lets set out for the Bazaar. We don't want to keep Riju waiting."

Zelda nodded in agreement, so the pair once again set off to meet the Gerudo Chief Riju. Link couldn't keep the grin from spreading on his face, for he had just officially started the New Grand Army of Hyrule. Though another thought crossed his mind, something he hadn't realized till just now. Shuri mentioned Master Kohga, but she didn't speak of him like he was dead, more like he was injured and in pain. A thought that had Link worried and confused. And what was the 'long story' Grax was so anxious to avoid talking about? Had Link just made a massive mistake in recruiting the first man he saw willing to join the army?

He decided to put those thoughts aside. More would surely be revealed in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! First OC, first recruit for the military, and first sign of the Yiga's resurrection. I was definitely rushing through the end so I could get this out as soon as possible. 
> 
> I wanted to get an opinion from some of you. This chapter is nearly double the length of the previous instalments so I had to ask. Do you prefer I update more consistently, but the chapters are less detailed, shorter, and take generally less time to make. Or do you want for me to spend more time so they're detailed and longer, but release much later? Feel free to let me know what you think!


	6. The Champion of the Gerudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda arrive at Kara Kara Bazaar, where they meet with Riju to discuss her new role as a Champion. A small ceremony is held both in honor of the appointment of Riju, and the demise of the calamity. Afterwards, an old enemy is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I planned to get this chapter out much sooner. So sorry to keep any of you waiting. Some weird editing problems came up and I basically rewrote the entire beginning (-_-). Hope you all enjoy this one, got a bit of everything going on. To make up for that, I'm having my first Zelda POV in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy, Riju is one of the new champions I had a lot of fun writing.

Zelda and Link arrived at Kara Kara Bazaar as the cloak of night swept over the Gerudo Desert. Though Link was sure they would've arrived just as the sun was setting, the delay caused in the canyon put them off schedule. Night had completely fallen in the Gerudo Desert. The only light o be see, was the dim glow from the moon, and the burning glow of torches from Kara Kara Bazaar, and the distant Gerudo Town. A full sky of stars dotted the heavens, twinkling brightly for the world to see. You rarely see a night sky like this in Castle Town, the bustling city was often to lit to provide optimal star gazing conditions. You could only find a midnight sky so bright out in the wilds.

They arrived at the bazaar as the sun had completely set over the horizon. The only light provided was the moonlight that was still left from the now half moon, and the burning embers of torches in the bazaar. The wind blew gently, causing Zelda to rap her cloak a little tighter around her head, the night time chill causing her to shiver slightly. Unlike the princess, Link wore his hood down, embracing the cold front that came with the night. As they entered the bazaar, the temperature started leveling out. With the mix of torches and shelter from the wind the palm trees provided, it was a paradise compared to the otherwise hostile conditions of the desert. Zelda lowered her hood after a moment of adjusting to the more hospitable environment. Link noticed her eyes momentarily flick to the side before hastily looking forward again. Standing behind her, Link followed her gaze. Peering between a small cluster of palm trees, he saw it. It was the spot 100 years ago where Link had saved her from the ruthless blades of the Yiga.

His attention was pulled away from the location of the memory when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning to his right, a small group of Gerudo soldiers marched towards them. Link walked up beside Zelda as the warrior women stopped in front of her.

"Ahem, captain. I'd like to see our guests." A familiar voice chimed in behind the leading Gerudo.

With a nod, the warriors moved to the side revealing their young chief. Riju stood proudly in the center of the group, hand on her hip. Her gorgeously long red hair tied neetly into a braid that ran the whole distance of her back. A Gerudo headpiece worn by the Gerudo chief adorned her head, though it was large for someone of her age. Her arms adorned with jewelry, that contrasted her dark Gerudo dress. Riju may have been young, but her power was portrayed by how she carried herself. It reminded Link of Urbosa in a way. 

With a childish smile Riju approached the pair. "I must say you surely kept us waiting."

"Apologies, Lady Riju. We got caught up." Zelda bowed her head respectfully. Riju scoffed.

"No need for formalities your highness, we Gerudo planned to host a celebration in honor of the Calamity's demise after hearing of your trip here. I wouldn't want my guests to be held up from a good time by acting proper." She added a small wink at the end of her statement, causing Link to raise a brow. "Though I'm sure you're both quite tired from your journey. Traveling from the Hebra region to the Gerudo Desert in 2 days is no small feat. I suggest you get some rest before tomorrows festivities."

Link nodded in response, turning to Zelda and gesturing for them to head into the Bazaar inn. They weren't able to take more than 3 steps before Riju stopped them again.

"Oh no. I won't allow the princess to sleep in the bazaar! You'll sleep in my chambers, the finest bed in Gerudo Town."

Zelda looked at Link, unsure of what he would say. There was no doubt in his mind she'd be well protected, security was so tight not even he was able to get into town without having to disguise himself. He gave a nod, acknowledging her to go. Hesitantly, she turned to fall in behind the young chief. Riju raised a brow at Link, then realizing the need for his approval. "Oh, you won't be have to stay here either Hero. It would be cretinous to not allow the Hero of Hyrule rest within our walls for the sake of celebration. After all, there would be no celebrations were it not for your heroic actions. Just this once, you can enter as your true self." She gave a knowing glance that caused Zelda to look between them questioningly. Link rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. 

"Let's... Never speak of that, shall we?" He muttered, his face turning slightly red. 

Riju giggled as her gaze lingered on the hero a moment longer than it should've. She turned gesturing for the pair to follow them. The entourage set off into the night across the desert, headed for the (usually) woman-only city of Gerudo Town.

|***|

Gerudo Town had grown since Link was there last. Of course he was only able to view it from the outside. Last time he visited he was there as Link, Hero of Hyrule. Not a Voe in disguise. The walls that once surrounded the isolated population was now an inner wall of the city, with a fully functional society built around it. A new perimeter wall was built, this one much bigger to make up for the growing population. Something Link had noticed was after the demise of the Great Calamity, was the growth of the population. Citizens who had survived the calamity fled Hryule all together, seeking refuge in the lands beyond. Only a small group of people had decided to stay and populate settlements like Hateno Village or Kakariko Village. Their numbers grew in 100 years as generations passed, to a point where the population is around what it was 100 years ago. The same thing must've happened in Gerudo Town and Rito Village, Link noted. The Rito's numbers had grown way to high in the span of a year, the Gerudo were also growing considerably quickly. Link's thoughts were halted when they arrived at the front gate. Two guards looked skeptically at him, before realization struck and they almost immediately lifted their spears from the 'X' position they had them in. 

As the group entered the city, the guards accompanying the trio went separate ways, likely to other area's they were stationed at. Link and Zelda flanked Riju, on on either side of her as they entered the plaza area. Torches lined the pathways lined with palm trees. The stars twinkled in the sky. The moon shone brightly gracing the open aired city with it's light. A golden glow seemed to emit from the city as the light from the torches bounced off the walls. Zelda and Link took in the sight with awe, as Riju proudly showed off the kingdom of her people. The head of almost every Gerudo women turned in their direction. Shop owners and their customers paused mid-transaction, children playing halted their activities, and Gerudo vai talking amongst one another turned in awe at the sight of Hyrule's princess, the Hero that wielded the Blade of Evil's Bane, and their chief parade through the plaza. It truly was a sight to behold. Reaching the steps Riju once again turned to the pair, opening her mouth to speak. She stopped herself before she could though, looking at Link. She took two steps up the stairs so she was now level with him before speaking. 

"You can stay at the Hotel Oasis. Tell Romah Riju sent you, she'll get you a bed fit for a hero."

Link should've seen this coming. Being granted access into Gerudo Town was pushing his bounds as is, entering the room of the chief would most definitely be over extending his welcome. She continued: "I may have granted you access into my kingdom, but you have yet to grant yourself access to my chambers... Though perhaps in time." She winked.

Links mouth shot open and he tilted his head questioning if he heard that right. With a giggle, she grabbed Zelda by the hand and led her up the staircase, giving Link a small wave before they disappeared into the throne room. But not before Zelda could look back at him, shooting him a gleeful smile as she went along with the young chief.

Link stood at the bottom of the staircase, still taking in the fact he was just ditched by the two royals. He smiled, and with an amused exhale through the nose he spun on his heel. His smile quickly was wiped off his face when he looked out over the plaza. Every Gerudo eye was on him. Even the children, who had never seen a voe before. He noticed they slowly began to move forward, almost in unison. Like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Well, we seem to find ourselves in a delicate situation." He said, looking around the square nervously at the crowd starting to surround him. A moment of silence passes as they all went still. Then one middle aged Gerudo shouted over the crowd.

"He's mine ladies!"

"No, he's mine!"

"I saw him first."

Link raised his brows at their intensions. Realizing the reasoning for their approach. They began calling dibs over the first voe many of them have ever seen. Before their attentions were brought back to him.

"Ah fuck."

In one quick motion, he sprinted to his left. His sudden movement causing the swarm to chase him. Link had been a predator all his life, hunting animals, monsters, and occasionally Yiga assassins. But now, he was prey. He bolted down the first nearest alleyway, turning right afterwards and heading towards the Noble Cantina. A mob of single Gerudo women flooded the walkway, a wave of bodies chasing the young hero. Link looked over his shoulder seeing the approaching swarm, swiveling his head around looking for a possible escape route. An idea popped into his head that he immediately put it into action. He kept his momentum going by running up the stairs of the Noble Cantina. Two obviously drunk women stumbled out of the bar, one still holding a bottle of Noble Pursuit. He grabbed the bottle from the Gerudo, leaving her baffled and off balanced, stumbling on the stairs. Without slowing down, he ran up the wall, hoisting himself over the ledge. Trying to confuse the group, he turned, running the opposite direction he was going before. Their gazes followed him, unwavering. He caught their attention, making them run in his direction again. He stopped, to the confusion of the crowd. His intentions completely unknown to the onlookers. He popped the cork of the bottle he had snatched from the drunk Gerudo, taking a quick drink from the Noble Pursuit. He threw the bottle and the rest of it's contents to the side, shattering on the rooftop. He raised his hand to his head to give a quick salute.

"Ladies."

Without another word he jumped off the back of the building, out of their view. The hoard quickly swarmed behind the building. But the hero had vanished. No sign of him anywhere.

"Find him!" A Gerudo women screamed, shouts of agreement were heard from Link's hiding spot. The mob dispersed, fanning out in every direction. When the walkways were clear, the Hero emerged from his hiding spot, and cautiously made his way to the Hotel Oasis. Ducking between the shadows, and hiding at any sign of a young eligible Gerudo woman. Sliding into the hotel, he shut the door behind him with a relieved sigh.<

"I take it you want the spa treatment honey?" A Gerudo women from behind the counter asked. A raised brow and a knowing smile adorning her features.

"That'd be wonderful," the hero panted. "Riju also said something about a bed?"

With a tsk the woman spoke. "Ah, so you are the voe she was talkin about. Don't you worry bout a thing honey, we gonna take good care of you."

Link let out a relieved sigh. He lazily followed the woman as she led him to the back room for him to get a massage. 

This is going to be an interesting celebration.

|***|

(Zelda's POV)

Zelda and Riju giggled uncontrollably from the balcony outside Riju's room, overlooking the plaza. Link had just slipped into the Hotel Oasis undetected, the pair had been watching the whole time.

"I must say, I fully expected some of my people to attempt to 'woo' your knight, but I was by no means expecting that." Riju was having a hard time catching her breath between her fit of laughter and her attempt of speech.

The royal pair had changed into Gerudo styled nightgowns Riju had pulled out for special occasions. Zelda wore a beautiful purple velvet nightgown that flowed elegantly along her figure. Her hair flowing freely over her shoulders. Riju on the other hand wore a darker gown, similar in color to her dress she had on before. Her headpiece was now discarded to a desk at the foot of her bed. Her hair now let loose, sprawled elegantly behind her. As the Gerudo chief laughed off into the night Zelda noticed how the features of the once childish chief have changed in the past year. She still had a childish aspect about her of course, which was mainly seen through her personality, but her physical qualities had grown with her. Her face looked mature and defined. She had filled out, her curves visible through the thin fabrics of her gown. She had grown in height as well. She was still smaller than Zelda and Link, but the gap wasn't as large as it was before. And to add to her overall beauty, the gentle lighting from the towns torches and the nighttime sky accented her dark skin. The night brought a slight chill, though within the walls of Gerudo town it was hardly noticeable. None the less, she still sat with a brightly colored blanket draped over her shoulders. After dying down from her laughing fit, Zelda looked out over Gerudo Town, admiring the beautiful design of the city.

"Though I must say," Zelda's attention was pulled back to Riju as she began speaking. "I can't say I blame them."

Zelda turned to Riju eyebrows raised. Riju giggled. "Don't act so surprised, surely you've noticed his attractiveness." Zelda blushed nodding. She had always been aware her knights handsomeness.

"I'm sure you've noticed as well, with how you acted around him." She made a subtle attempt to take the conversation away from her. "You weren't exactly subtle with your flirting."

Riju feigned surprise, though a small blush rose to her cheeks. "Flirting? A Gerudo chief would never do such a thing." She hesitated for a moment, looking back to where they had watched Link enter the hotel. "Though I would be lying if I were to say I haven't been slightly attracted to the hero."

A twinge of jealousy overcame Zelda. A feeling she resented having. She had never considered the possibility of Link finding someone he loved. She had always assumed he would just be there for her, bound to follow every order she bestowed upon him. She had never thought about how that might change if he had pledged himself to his significant other. She would come before her. She would be the most important thing in his life, something she wanted to be. It was a horrible thing for her to think, she couldn't just deny Link the right to be with a woman. All for the sake of her having a friend to turn to whenever she wanted.

But did she just want a friend?

"Princess?" 

Zelda shook her head, back to reality. Riju sat in front of her with a questioning, almost apologetic look.

"Have I said something wrong? I've never really had one of these 'girls' nights before."

"N-no! Nothing wrong. You're perfectly fi-" Zelda cut herself off. "Wait, you've never had a 'girls' night?"

Riju looked like her darkest secret has just been exposed to her entire kingdom. She ducked her head under her blanket bashfully.

"No... Nor have I ever had a slumber party."

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. "But you live in a civilization where the population is entirely female!"

"I-I know. I mean, I suppose EVERY night could be considered a girls night, literally speaking of course. But I've never just been able to be with a woman who I can just be a girl with."

Zelda nodded understanding. If anything she was probably the only girl in the Kingdom of Hyrule who could relate to the young Gerudo.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. I've never had a slumber party either."

Riju perked up, peering at the princess over her blanket which still covered most of her face. "You haven't?"

Zelda shook her head. "Unless you count my maids wishing me goodnight on occasion." She chuckled lightly. "Never had someone I've ever been able to simply be a girl with either I suppose."

Riju's childish smile sprung back on her face. "Would you like to have one?"

The childish side of Zelda lit up with glee at the thought. A slumber party was the farthest thing from her mind 99% of the time, but she had always secretly wanted to enjoy something as childish and simple as that.

"I'd be delighted."

With that, the royals began doing things they assume most young women would do at a slumber party. They styled each others hair and decide which style they thought was best. They gossiped about thing that had happened around Gerudo Town. They snuck down into the plaza and snuck some sweets for tomorrows celebration before retreating to RIju's room to feast. And they talked about the handsome voe they had met on their journies. Though that conversation seemed to revolve around a particular voe resting in the hotel below.

Zelda and Riju laughed into the night, two royals finally being able to enjoy the lives of regular teenage girls.

|***|

(Link's POV)

Link awoke from one of the deepest sleeps he's had in months. His normally tensed and tight shoulders now loose and relaxed. The Gerudo mattress he laid on formed around his figure slightly, making him less eager to rise and start his day. Though a comfortable mattress has never stopped him before. This one would be no different. With a light grunt, he pushed himself off the bed and stood barefoot on the floor. He was dressed in a specially tailored Gerudo voe sleeping trousers. The baggy yet thin material was colored a navy blue, with white swirl designs engraved along the legs. His hair was done up in another custom made piece, a Navy blue headband with a white clasp to hold up his hair. He had it done after his scalp massage, figured he may as well do that while he was working on his head. The only piece that was missing was his silver Gerudo voe boots to go with the trousers, and his uniquely made spaulder which he was yet to see. Isha, the Gerudo jewelry maker, said she was adding some final touches. Link thought the armour was unnecessary, but he'd be a fool not to except the luxurious and practical armor set to add to his collection.

Stretching, he stepped out into the early morning sun that glared into the city. Still shirtless, he began making his way to the Gerudo Jewelry shop to pick up his spaulder. He noticed the Gerudo women from the night before eyeing him curiously, though they seemed less eager to chase him down.

"Thank Hylia," he whispered to himself.

Reaching the shop, he met Isha standing outside.

"Ah, good morning Hero. Here for your armor?" She asked excitedly, her excessive jewelry clanging against one another making a nice jingling noise.

Link nodded.

"Wonderful! Let me tell you, customizing armor for a voe was WAY out of my comfort zone, but I'm proud of how it turned out." She cheerfully rambled, her voice getting louder and higher in pitched. "They suggested staying to the simple color palate of navy blue and white like the rest of your armor but that was so boring!"

Link chuckled slightly at her rambling, it reminded him of a certain royal he was quite fond of.

"Long story short, I did stick with the original color palate. But of course I had to add a little something."

She led Link into a back room where the armor was proudly displayed on a headless and legless mannequin. 

"Ta da!" She waved her arms out dramatically to the piece. The cloth portion of the armor set was a navy blue with the armor itself being a silver trim. Though the decorations on the pauldron and gauntlets were unique and different. The gauntlets were painted white, with a royal blue triforce etched on both, the color resembling the champions tunic. The pauldron on the other hand stood out much more. The place where there was once a Gerudo pattern was replaced by the Hylian crest. It was a royal blue symbol with a golden outline, contrasting the navy and white the rest of the armor portrays. "What do ya think?"

Link looked the spaulder over, admiring each and every little detail. His eyes ending on the crest painted on the pauldron.

"It's perfect."

|***|

Link emerged from the jewelry store, escorted by Isha. The eyes of nearby Gerudo were drawn to him, something he figured he'd have to get used to for the celebration, though this time he assumed it was because of the armor. He and Isha walked side by side through the plaza, headed for the throne room. Isha was still being a one sided conversationalist, sticking to no particular topic. Link nodded and smiled along trying to be respectful, though in reality he had no idea what she was talking about. When they reached the steps, Isha promptly strutted away with a wave, leaving the Hero on his own to ascend the stairs. He turned on his heel after saying his thanks, and giving his farewell. He then walked up the stairs, greeting the guards with a nod, and entering the throne room.

As soon as he entered the room, all eyes were drawn to him. The soldiers lining the entrances gazed curiously at the voe who was allowed temporary access into their domain. Bularia eyed him up and down, still seeming unimpressed. Riju, who sat on the throne wearing her usual Geurdo attire, turned her attention from Zelda to look at the hero, looking him over. Probably admiring the armor, he concluded. Then his eyes drifted to her right, and he nearly froze mid stride at the sight of Zelda.

She wore a royal blue Gerudo outfit, unlike any dress by the Gerudo Link had seen, this was was much more extravagant. The fabric was much more loose, it flowed elegantly along her figure. Her midriff was exposed, causing Link to immediately avert his gaze elsewhere to avoid blushing. The thin skirt, draped to the side, leaving one of her thighs partially exposed. She wore silver heels, making her appear nearly as tall as him. Pieces of fabric were attached to her arm, by a loop wound around her to her arm, and a ring on her middle finger. Silver lines traced every curve of her skirt and chest piece. It was topped off by her hair, which was tied back in a royal blue clasp. Her hair up and out of her face, accentuating her beautiful face. The color palate matched his own, and considering the Gerudo primarily wore gold accents, the pair definitely stood out together.

Link blinked rapidly to prevent himself from staring, as he approached the royal pair. He stoped at the foot of Riju's throne kneeling. She blushed slight gesturing for him to stand, and take his place at her left side. Zelda stepped forward after a beat. Reaching her hand out towards Riju to begin the appointment ceremony. Guards at every corner of the room placed the tip of their spears into the ground and kneeled, heads facing the floor. Link stood stoically after he removed the Master Sword and it's sheath from his back, resting the tip of the blade on the floor and resting his hands on the pummel. Riju responded to Zelda's words professionally, clearly wanting to gain the approval of her people by acting like the strong leader she was. As the ceremony neared it's end Link reached back for the Day Breaker shield and Scimitar of Seven.

"Do you, Riju. Promise to defend this land of Hyrule for as long as you live?"

"I promise."

"Then rise, Champion of the Gerudo."

Riju promptly stood, turning to Link to accept the weapons. Admiringly, they were still quite large for the young chief, but she would grow into them in time. She held each weapon in hand, admiring the legendary items. Link outstretched a hand, snapping his fingers. A yellow orb floated from his chest into hers, catching her mildly off-guard. The Scimitar of Seven began sparkling with green electricity, making a crackling noise. She tiled her head curiously, admiring the newfound power that had once belong to the might Urbosa. Not wanting to seem distracted in front of her people however, she stepped down from the pedestal, raising the scimitar into the air. Thunder crackled from the blade, striking around the room. The Gerudo gave cheers of approval, and watched in awe at the spectacle displayed before them, earning a prideful smile from Riju.

"Well, this certainly has been an enlightening experience," Riju spoke, placing the Day Breaker and Scimitar into a sheath on the back of her waist. "But I for one would like to get to the real celebration."

Hollers of agreement were shouted from the Gerudo around the throne room. Riju extended an arm to Link, which he respectfully took. Zelda, noticing the actions of Riju, quickly did the same. The women exchanged a look which faded as quickly as it came. Confused, Link shrugged it off. So Link, one royal woman in each arm, led the tri out into the plaza to prepare for the day's festivities.

|***|

Zelda and Link have been trailing Riju all day, assisting in setting up decorations for the celebration, and interacting with the citizens of Gerudo Town. Link noticed the Gerudo were considerably more respectful of him while Riju was around, something he took note of. Though he knew he was his job to follow Zelda and Riju, being a knight and all, but he couldn't help but feel like they were following him. If he'd veer to far in one direction, they'd both abandon whatever it was they were doing to step in beside him. This new 'popularity' was a foreign thing to him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. Especially considering it wasn't knightly protocol to constantly distract royals from their business.

As the day went on, the group constantly conversed amongst themselves. They tended to revolve around the topic of the growth of their kingdoms, though they would occasionally make small talk about the small adventures they had gone on since they last met up. Riju told a story about her and Patrica getting caught in a dust storm one day while sand seal-riding. They sought refuge at an oasis south of Gerudo Town, only to find out it had been inhabited by a molduga. They had barely managed to outrun the beast and wait out the sandstorm from the shelter of a forgotten cave in the desert. Zelda recalled a time one of the monsters had escaped the lockup while a clean-up crew were tiding up the place. It managed to make it's way to the great hall while Zelda was meeting with Impa, discussing the reconstruction of bridges and roads between Kakariko Village and Castle Town. It nearly stabbed Impa with a butter knife before Link managed to throw an old Royal Guard spear that he had found in the fireplace at it. After that particular story, the conversation shifted to Link. They wanted to hear every little detail of even the most insignificant event that had happened to him. Hell, he spent nearly twenty minutes talking about a single lizalfos that had managed to sneak into his house while he was refurbishing it. They hung on to his every word, their faces in complete awe as he told a story that he considered to be fairly dull compared to the ones they were talking about.

They continued their socializing until the sun was barely visible over the horizon line of the seemingly endless desert. Once they deemed it time to begin, Riju could hardly contain herself.

"Ah, the moment has come at last." 

She walked to the top of the staircase leading to the throne room, turning to acknowledge the people who had gathered in the plaza. Link and Zelda stoop either side of her as she spoke. 

"Tonight we celebrate the demise of the calamity with the ones who sealed him away." She gestured to Link and Zelda, her hands daintily waving to them in acknowledgement.

"I present Princess Zelda, descendant of the goddess, and the brave soul who held back the Great Calamity for a century."

Zelda bowed her head properly, a warm smile tugging at her lips. The crowd cheered for the princess, admiration ad thankfulness clearly expressed through the people. Riju now turned to Link.

"And the knight who wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness. The soldier who gave his life 100 years ago for our people, and has returned to conquer the 4 Divine Beasts, and slay the calamity once and for all."

Link bashfully raised a hand and gave a small wave, still not too fond of being praised. The cheers this time were also one of gratitude and respect, but he received different looks from the younger women, a look he hoped wouldn't become a regular thing.

"Once and for all you say?"

With a poof a smoke group of Yiga appeared in the center of the plaza, causing the crowd to shriek and move away from the traitorous assassins. 4 yiga footsoldiers flanked a leading blade-master, who stood confidently with his arms crossed. Link instinctively grabbed the Master Sword off his back and pointed it at them. A divine blue glow emitting from the sword with a 'twang' sound. The blade-master chuckled lowly.

"I wouldn't be so certain."

The Yiga foot soldiers crouched low, pointing their sickles at the crowd threateningly, provoking them to make space. Link walked halfway down the staircase, unwavering in his stance. Blade still pointed at the threats. Gerudo warriors began making their way through the crowd in an attempt to surround them. The blade-master swiveled his head, seemingly counting the oncoming warriors.

"I assure you, you have no need to feel threatened by our presence," the blade-master's voice low and gravely. "Mr. Sooga simply wishes to send a message."

Link froze. Sooga alive? He had assumed he died 100 years ago during the calamity. Sooga had been a right hand man of Master Kohga, simply doing the dirty work of his master. The blade-master noticed Links reaction.

"Ah, yes. He lives, that was to be included in his message to you and your princess." The Yiga turned his head so his inverted eye mask now looked directly at Zelda, who furrowed her brows angrily at the presence of Yiga in a time of peace. "He has a proposition, something he would like to discus with you."

Link narrows hi eyes, tilting his head asking a silent question as to what he means. The blade-master notices.

"Our master has requested the princess and her knight meet with Sooga on his behalf, he is still recovering after all." The Yiga said simply, not wanting to explain further.

Link remained stone faced, though his interests had been piqued. He needed to see this 'master' for himself, and to see if it was who he thought it was.

"We will notify you when Sooga is prepared to meet with you," He turned to acknowledge the crowd. "Now, enjoy your festivities while they last. I assure you, a storm is coming."

Link threw the Master Sword now, hurling it towards the Yiga. He needed to know more, he couldn't let them escape. Alas, he was too late. With the ghostly laugh of the Yiga fading into the night, the Master Sword stuck into the ground, passing through the cloud of smoke the assassins created. Link disappointedly walk down into the plaza, ripping his sword from the cement. It was silent, all eyes switching between Zelda, Riju, and him.

"We will deal with them in time," Link spoke. "It'd be a shame to let this celebration go to waste."

Sound of hesitant agreement rippled through the crowd. People going about their business as if they hadn't just been visited by their worst enemy. After a few moments, the square livened up, with Gerudo now laughing and enjoying themselves. Riju and Zelda descended the staircase, coming up alongside Link.

"What do we do?" Riju questioned.

"We? No, me." Link clarified. "You two, will stay here and put their minds at ease. enjoy yourselves, and rest."

Zelda and Riju looked at each other, giving looks of disapproval. 

"You're going to do something reckless aren't you?" Zelda asked.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

The girls crossed their arms and raised a brow almost in unison.

Link groaned, "Possibly."

Riju scoffed, "Well then, we're coming with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, again I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out, life's kinda crazy at the moment lol. Let me know what you think about the Zelda POV section, it's nothing big or important but I really just wanted to get a taste of how to write from her perspective, considering it'll likely come up a lot in this fic.
> 
> For those of you wondering why there's not a new chapter this update, it's because I revised the previous chapters and fixed typo's and/ or grammatical errors some of you pointed out to me, which is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I also made a discord server because why the hell not, feel free to join and hang out with some other AO3 readers.
> 
> https://discord.gg/EUH5N7Ju


	7. Blades and Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link the Yiga Clan Hideout accompanied by Zelda and Riju. Discoveries of the Yiga plot are made, and an old friend makes a cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* 
> 
> It happened again... Closed the tab while writing and lost half of the draft. :/
> 
> Personally I feel the first draft was much better than my half hearted rewrite, so I expect to come back and redo this section.
> 
> Thanks again for the feedback, I'm trying to listen to most of your suggestions!
> 
> Alright lads, hope you enjoy this one.

He shouldn't be allowing this.

It was one thing to infiltrate the Yiga Hideout alone. Hell, he had done it twice before. Once to retrieve the Thunder Helm, and another time to complete one of Urbosa's Champion Trials. Despite his prior experience, he still shouldn't have allowed two of Hryule's most influential and important leaders to go along with him. Especially considering he didn't know how much the hideout had changed it since he was there last. They they didn't move the not-so-secret base since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, but surely they would do something to improve its security right? It'd be foolish to leave it as is when it had been infiltrated in the past. He knew the Yiga weren't stupid, despite his better judgment. They'd take a possible infiltration into consideration this time. With that being the case, Link swiftly had to consider all the dangerous things they could possibly encounter inside. As much as Link wanted to find out more about what the Yiga were trying to accomplish, the royals came first. He would abandon all of his progress for the sake of getting them out safely.

The trio rode on sand-seals, sliding on Gerudo shields across the midnight desert. The group drank some spicy elixirs before they left, making the night time chill hardly noticeable. They were still dressed in the outfits they were wearing for the ceremony. Link wanted Zelda to change out of her outfit because the white made her standout much more in what was essentially a cave. Though she claimed they didn't have time to worry about something like that. Link had no intention of fighting the Yiga, especially when being spotted meant almost certain death to Riju and Zelda. They rode in silence, the only noise being the sand-seals clawing their way through the sand.

Arriving at the entrance to Karusa Valley, the group set their sand seals up in the direction of Gerudo Town, just in case they needed to make a quick escape. Zelda and Riju turned to make their way through the canyon, but Link stopped them before they could take a step.

"It is my duty to protect you both. So here, I'm in charge. You will do everything I say exactly as I say it. Understood?"

The royals nod. Link takes a moment to look at them, seeking confirmation that they really want to infiltrate the hideout of their sworn enemy. Their eyes show determination, though a small glimpse of fear creeps through their expressions. It was made even more obvious by the fidgeting of their hands, and their jumpy jumpy behavior.

"Good," he continues. "This is quite possibly the most dangerous place in the entire kingdom. Even more so considering your roles in defeating the calamity. You will remain silent and alert. And if I tell you to abandon whatever evidence or possible clue you find and run, you will do so without a moments hesitation." He took one last moment to see if they wanted to back out now. He secretly hoped they would, he would never forgive himself if they got injured, or worse.

Seeing no sign of backing down, he let out a sigh. "Alright then, let's be off."

The group began their trek through the valley, and ominous breeze shook the Yiga symbols placed on the ropes above. The inverted eye seemingly plastered on every artifact, decoration, and warning along the trail. Watching them enter the belly of the beast. Riju shifted closer to Link as the group approached the entrance. Zelda however, remained close by Link's side the entire time.

As they reached the entrance, Links nerves spiked. They hadn't run into a single Yiga on the trek here. Last time he had been bombarded multiple times before even reaching the front door. What would cause their sudden lack of security? Slowly, Link approached the entrance to the first room, peaking his head inside.

The room was just as he remembered. Statues of sages lined the walls, a Yiga emblem covering their faces. Banners with Yiga symbols draped from the celling. They had been replaced since Link came along and burned them. A conveniently placed duplex bow was propped up against the torch surrounded alter. Just like last time, the room appeared to be empty. Link deemed this the calm before the storm.

"Alright, all clear."

Riju and Zelda walked in slowly, searching the room for any possible threat, before stopping to take in the room itself. Link remembered the ominous feeling he had last time he was here, he can only imagine what they think of it. They didn't have time to explore however, Link had to get down to business right away. He grabbed Zelda by the arm as she began wandering around the room. He gently pulled her over to the pedestal before the physical contact dawned on him. He loosened his grip, not wanting to be grabbing her too tightly, but his hand began sliding down her arm towards her hand. He let go before their hands made contact however. He needed to have a clear head while going foreword. And he knew exactly what would happen the moment his rough, callused hands touched her fair skinned hands. The way her hand would fit perfectly in his. The feeling of wanting to hold on and never let go.

Damnit. This is what he was talking about.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, before leading Zelda over to the duplex bow.

"You might be needing this." He lifted the bow and outstretched it to her.

She nodded wearily. After a moments hesitation, she took it. Looking over the strangely shaped weapon. Her hand running over the red painted wood that made up the frame of the bow.

"Riju, there's a sickle behind that banner right there." He pointed to a banner over her shoulder. "Grab that quickly and we can head inside."

Riju looked to the banner, then back to Link. She nodded and swiftly ran over to the banner, pushing it aside and slipping behind it. 

Looking back to Zelda, he noticed she seemed unsure as she looked over the bow. Violence has never been her thing, especially when it came to the thought of killing other people. She may have been trained in basic self defense, but she'd never planned to be placed in a situation where she'd need to use it. She looked up at Link questioningly.

"Just because I'm here to protect you doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to protect yourself if need be."

She nodded slowly, understanding where he was coming from.

Link clipped off his quiver from around his waist holding it out to her. "That bow won't do you much good if you don't have any ammo."

She took it, looking it over as if she had never seen such a thing in her life. Link wouldn't be all that surprised to be honest. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as he watched her fumble with the straps and clasps, not entirely sure how to get it on.

Wanting to save his princess from embarrassment, Link spoke. "Ahem... May I?"

"Erm- Y-yes. You may."

She handed him back the quiver, trying to compose herself from her complete lack of experience.

Link flips the quiver around in his hand, moving closer so he could strap it on her. As he moved his arms around her waist, he came to the sudden realization of what he was doing. They were still wearing their custom Gerudo attire, so her entire midriff was exposed. He felt her shiver as his hand brushed her bare waist. He was suddenly aware of her touch. Her hands rested below his pauldrons, essentially on his chest, to balance herself. She was pulled closer to him so he could wrap his arms all the way around her to attach the quiver. Their foreheads nearly touching. Not wanting to get lost in the feel of her skin, he decided to move downward to the fabric of her skirt so he wouldn't accidently touch her exposed skin. As he moved further down he realized how bad of an idea that was and decided to just continue where he was. Stifling the heat rising in his cheeks, he stole a glance up at Zelda's face. He immediately he regretted the decision, by sheer coincidence Zelda looked up at the same time. Their gazes locked for a brief moment before they looked away from one another abashedly. Link refocused on the quiver while Zelda pretended to be facinated by the decoration in the room. He had almost finished tightening the quiver around her when the last clasp didn't come together. He internally punched himself as he realized he hadn't accounted for her larger hips.

Hylia, kill me now.

He quickly undid his mistake hoping she didn't notice his sudden embarrassment. After what felt like forever, he finished and backed up, allowing her to get used to the positioning of the arrows. He rubbed the back of his head while she looks bashfully at the ground.

"Got it!"

The pair jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. Riju waved the sickle proudly overhead as she squeezed out from behind the banner.

"Uh- good. Good." Link cleared his throat before continuing. His stoic façade returning to the complete dismay of his princess. "Stay close, and follow me."

The royals nodded. But the confident expressions they wore faded into confusion as they looked around the room, seeing no clear path forward. Link nonchalantly walks to one of the banners, pulling the Master Sword from its scabbard. With a quick head-leveled slash, the fabric ribbed, with half the sheet floating to the ground. Revealing the staircase leading to the next room. Zelda and Riju gave each other a bewildered look before shrugging and following after the hero.

The secret staircase wove its way around a stone corner, leading into another room deeper into the hideout. From their position at the top of the stairs, they were directly across a platform from a prison cell. Wooden beams tied together as a makeshift prison. A discarded Gerudo head piece lay forgotten on the floor, collecting dust. Link hoped it was the one Barta wore when she was imprisoned here, not another poor victim of the Yiga's schemes. 

Link crept forward and peaked his head around a corner. He saw a figure holding a torch, circling a stone pillar.

A Yiga Blademaster.

'Of course these guys had to be here.' Link groaned internally. 'Yiga Footsoldiers just didn't cut it anymore.'

This guy could seriously be a pain to get past. Holding his arm out to prevent one of the royals from getting eager and running out, he counted how long it took the Yiga to complete a full loop around the pillar. After having a fair understanding of the Yiga's pace, he turned to Zelda and Riju.

"Follow my lead. By quick, and be quite."

As the Yiga walked around the corner Link jumped down off the ledge, and scurried over to the pillar. Pressing himself up against it, he held out his hand for a moment, silently telling them to wait. They followed his order, staying put where he left them. When the Yiga got completely around the pillar, now on the opposite side from where Link was, he new he had to act quickly. He cupped his hands and crouched slightly.

"Psst, Zelda. Now!"

Links whisper was loud, but projected in the direction of Zelda and Riju so the Yiga was less likely to hear. Zelda looked unsure of what he was planning, but she trusted her hero. She quickly ran over to him. He leaned in by her ear to whisper more quietly. "Alright, step up on my hands." His breath tickled her cheek, causing her to shiver. She nodded. She gripped his shoulders, and stepped up on his hand. Without another word, he launched her upwards. She gasped in surprise not entirely sure of what he was planning, but quickly pulled herself together to grab the ledge of the pillar. After a moment of hoisting herself up, she turned back to Link and nodded.

"Huh?"

Link's eyes widened. He turned to his right. The Yiga was getting closer, the light of the torch growing steadily on the ground towards Link's position. Hastily, Link turned, urging Riju to come and do the same. Riju didn't hesitate, running up beside Link and grabbing Links shoulders for balance similarly to Zelda. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. Like Zelda, he threw her into the air. She was smaller than Zelda, coincidentally making her lighter. She was launched high enough so she hardly had to lift herself over the edge.

The Yiga's footsteps were close, he was right around the corner. The light so bright it was as if the torch was right next to him. He didn't have time to think, he had to move. He took a couple steps back from the pillar, before sprinting as fast as he could at it. Running up the wall for a split second, he pushed off and jumped. Arms outstretched towards the ledge. Despite his efforts, he simply wasn't tall enough to reach the ledge. His body stopped gaining upwards momentum, and started falling downwards.

But he stopped.

Looking up, he saw Zelda and Riju, both grabbing one of his hands. They had the same concerned look on their face, before leaning back and pulling him up. He slid over the edge just as the Blademaster turned to corner. The Yiga in question looked around suspiciously, before turning to look upwards. The group backed away from the ledge, hoping they weren't seen. After what felt like an eternity, the Blademaster let out a small grunt before returning to his patrol. The group simultaneously let out a breath none of them new they were holding.

Looking down at their hands, Link noticed they were all still clasped. The girls realized at about the same moment and let go a little too quickly for it to be brushed off as inconspicuous. Link pushed the thought aside and rolled over so he lie flat on his stomach, looking into the next part of the room. The girls did the same, as they lay shoulder to shoulder on the pillar overlooking the room.

The next portion of the room was down a level, connected by a small staircase. Another Yiga Blademaster stood guard at the gate. Though after a quick moment of looking around, Link realized it likely wouldn't be hard to get him to move.

The only problem was getting over there without being seen. Link could paraglide over there no problem, but he was only able to hold one person at a time while he did so. He could perhaps let one of them do it, then he could bring the other by himself, but then the one who used the paraglider would be completely exposed. He weighed his options, and realized sticking together was the safest option.

"How do you plan to get past that one?" Riju whispered in his ear, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I have my ways, getting us over there while this guy circles us is the problem."

Link raised his brow considering the idea that just came to mind. Zelda seemed to notice, she tilted her head at his expression.

"I suggest you both look away."

Before he can respond to their questioning glances, Link jumps down off the pillar, pulling the Master Sword silently. He falls with grace and precision, his unsuspecting target walks below the hero. Link rams the Blade of Evil's Bane through the shoulder of the Blademaster, using his other hand to snap his neck quickly before he can let out a scream. The man is dead before he hits the floor, his torch falling to the ground. Link quickly rolls and catches it before it makes a sound. The only noise being heard is the thud of the Yiga's body hitting the cold stone floor.

"Reku, you alright lad?" 

The Yiga Blademaster guarding the door calls up from his post. Link raises the torch high into the air, ducking his head so it's out of view.

"Heh, learn how to walk, never heard someone slip while walking in circles." 

Link sighed in relief, his lame attempt at convincing the Yiga appeared to work. The hero snuffed out the torch, rolling it away. He then grabbed the legs of the now dead Yiga Blademaster, pulling him off to the side so he'd be out of view. Walking back up to the pillar he looked up. 

"Psst!"

The heads of Zelda and Riju peered over the edge. Thankfully they had taken Links warning and weren't looking at the deceased assassin Link had dragged to the side. He held his arms out, implying they should jump. Riju looked hesitant. Zelda however, seemed to trust Link. She scooted forward, swinging her legs over the ledge. After a beat, she shoved off and fell. Link reached out, and grabbed his princess before she hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck to catch herself while his arms shot under her legs and upper back. They stood there, Link holding Zelda bridal style, before he set her down gently on her feet. Zelda brushed a strand of hair out of her face and nonchalantly moved to the side. Riju scooted to the ledge, seeming reassured by Zelda's actions. Pushing off from the pillar, Riju falls into Links outstretched arms. Unlike Zelda however, Link catches her in a different position. Riju has her eyes closed, head against Links chest with her arms flung around his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around Link's torso, clinging onto the man who prevented her from landing hard on the stone floor. Links hands held her thighs, holding her up so she wouldn't fall backwards. She opened her eyes, and blushed a color as red as her hair. Hopping down off the hero, they dusted themselves off and scurried to the staircase.

Link crawled down the stairs, and rolled behind a stone slab, gesturing for the girls to do the same. They did, though considerably less professionally.

"Care to let us in on the plan Hero?" Zelda whispered in his ear, eyeing the Yiga guarding the door.

Link reached around Zelda to pull an arrow from the quiver, handing it to her. She held it between her fingers. Link pointed to a small wooded shelve holding up a banana, just out of sight from the Blademaster. Realizing his intentions Zelda held out the bow to him. Link shook his head, pushing it back to her. 

Link fell 100 years ago, it opened his eyes and reminded him he was mortal. He wouldn't always be around to protect her. That wasn't an assumption, it was a fact. It was about time he started teaching his princess how to fend for herself.

Zelda looked hesitant.

"I don't think now is the best time to test my archery capabilities." Zelda hissed in his ear.

"People learn best under pressure."

With a hushed groan, Zelda took the bow. She knocked the arrow and adjusted the bow so it sat comfortably in her grip. She aimed at the shelf, closing one eye to better see the trajectory of the arrow. She was a decent shot, Link was well aware of that. But he has never seen her act under pressure, something she had to learn how to do. After a moment of silence, Zelda released. The arrow doubled, firing two shots in the direction of the shelf. The arrows whizzed by their target. Unceremoniously hitting the wall. The sound caught the attention of the Yiga, who perked up and stood on his toes to see over where he heard the sound. Zelda's face became plastered with fear. Link also caught a bit of shame in her eyes, the same look she wore when she was trying to access her sealing powers 100 years ago.

Goddess I hate that look.

Wanting to rid her of the expression, he reached forward. Grabbing another arrow and knocking it into the bow. Holding both of Zelda's arms he moved in closer beside her. Their faces nearly touching as he moved her hands to a different position. Letting go and nodding, Zelda released another shot of arrows. This time, they sailed into the conveniently placed X on the shelves, causing it to collapse. A mighty banana fell to the floor, instantly gaining the attention of the Yiga. The previous noise all but forgotten to him, he tip-toed over to the cluster of yellow fruit, like a child sneaking into the kitchen for an early desert.

Link grabbed both Riju and Zelda by the hands and pulled them with him as he ran to the gate. The Yiga, completely oblivious to their presence, crouched down to pick up the bananas as the group slipped into the next room. 

They found themselves in a hallway-like area. Off to the side was an entrance into another room, while straight forward was a ladder. Link opted for the ladder, less Yiga they'd have to deal with.

Climbing up one at a time, Link going first to be sure no one was up there, the group ascended to a wooden walkway hovering over the large room. At the end of the walkway was an excessively large stash of bananas, it seemed to grow since the last time Link was here. Ignoring that, the trio crouched and shuffled across the walkway looking over the room. They stopped when they heard the voices of Yiga talking below.

"Boss said that? In his condition?"

"Apparently. I only heard Mr.Sooga talking about it."

"I don't buy it. Screw the 'legends' and shit, he hit his head on the way down that hole. No way any of it is real."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Boss says he got proof."

"Ha, I doubt it."

"I trust him, some of the guys were talking about it in the war room. Wanna head down there and see if it's some bull?"

"Only if we can stop in the mess, I'm starvin'."

Link heard the two Yiga begin walking away. He decided to take a risk and see where they were going. Peeking over the ledge, he watched as the two Footsoldiers tapped a seemingly random part of the wall. It moved like a door and the two walked in before it shut behind them.

Was that there the whole time?

It seemed likely. There was no way the entire Yiga clan was operating in just a handful of rooms. Of course they'd have all the important things through passageways, and hidden doors. It would explain why security was high, but not insane. They wanted to be discovered, but only show what they wanted to show. It was ingenious really. However, that meant the secret area's had to be heavily guarded. They had a hard enough time trying to get through two Blademasters. Link could only imagine how things would end if they went up against the whole Yiga Clan.

He shook back to reality when Zelda tapped his shoulder. He craned his neck to look at her, giving her a questioning glance. Her emerald eyes shifted from his to a place somewhere else in the room. He followed her gaze to 4 Yiga Gootsoldiers playing cards around a small table-like stone.

Clever princess.

|***|

"How do the Yiga wear these?" 

Riju voiced her discomfort while trying to slip into the excessively tight Yiga suit. The three of them faced away from each other in a secret room behind some banners in the hideout. They had stolen the Yiga outfits off the Footmen they rendered unconscious. Link, being used to slipping in and out of many different types of armor including the Sheika stealth set, was already wearing the tight uniform. Though one of the reasons the girls weren't finished was because the suits weren't exactly built with their anatomy in mind. They had jumped 4 men, no women. The Yiga suits were already extremely tight to a man who was incredibly slender. The added curvature of the two women made it very difficult for them to suit up.

Link impatiently faced the wall, allowing the girls to have at least a little privacy. The now partially nude and unconscious Yiga were in the room next to them, tied up and sprawled out on the ground. Link wasn't too worried about them waking up and alerting everyone. For one, Link and the girls had acted too quickly for them to even process who it was. For another, they had all been hit so hard in the head, even if they did wake up for some reason, they'd have no recollection of what the hell happened.

He felt a small sense of pride for his princess' plan. She's not a warrior and she knows it, yet she's able to asses a situation and find the best possible solution without needed to act in a head on attack. Something Link learned from her 100 years ago.

With a final annoyed groan, Riju slipped on the suit. Looking over her arms and legs to make sure everything was properly in place. Zelda too made her final adjustments, shifting uncomfortably under the suit. Hearing them ready, Link turned around. He was glad to wear a mask, because his jaw dropped a bit at the sight of them.

The suit was made for a slender male sheika. Not two rather curvaceous Hylean and Gerudo women. Their tightly fitted suit left little to the imagination. 

The girls, oblivious to his dumbfounded response to their appearance, slipped on their masks. He watched as they visibly recoiled.

"Whoa, this is so weird!" Riju's voice exclaimed.

The Yiga masks must've been infused with magic. The masks are completely see through from the wearer's side. If it weren't for the way his breath bounced back onto his face, he would have easily forgotten he was wearing it.

"Fascinating... Link, would you mind if I took this back to the castle to study?"

Link chuckled, "Be my guest."

Zelda nodded satisfied. Link watched as she turned her head curiously, looking through the mask.

"Alright, we've already been here longer than I'd hoped, let's go."

Link brushed aside the banner and they emerged into the much more open room. Link walked confidently, acting similarly to the Yiga he'd observed in the past, really trying to sell the disguise. Zelda and Riju hadn't apparently thought of this, as they were hunched and acting intimidated. The real test to see if their disguises worked was fast approaching. A Yiga Blademaster walked into the room, torch in hand. Link didn't bother looking his way, not wanting to act suspicious. One of the girls, Riju he assumed judging by the slightly smaller build, turned her head to look at the warrior as they walked. The Yiga seemed to look her up and down. Link thought the guard found something suspicious about her outfit and was about to act. 

Fortunately, he heard a low chuckle and a not so subtle head tilt, a small flirtatious gesture. Female Yiga armor probably didn't cling so tightly to the wearers curves, Riju and Zelda stood out. They'd draw the eyes of the Yiga, even if it was for a completely different reason than Link had feared. He decided to shoot the Blademaster an invisible glare under his mask, tilting his head. A warning to back off.

The Blademaster got the hint, likely rolling his eyes under his mask and continuing with his patrol.

Link sighed in relief, letting his shoulders loosen slightly.

The trio approached the secret door. Link held out his hand like the Yiga before did. The wall turned, opening a passageway, similarly to the entrance to Kohga's 'napping spot' by the massive hole in the ground. The group walked through, and almost immediately after they were inside, the door slammed behind them. Riju jumped and squeaked, Zelda too flinched, though hers was more subtle.

The room before them was strange. It was a bare stone corridor, a single hall leading down to a lit area at the end. The group walked down the passageway, now entering an unfamiliar area. One he had never explored before. At the end of the hall, was a wooded elevator like contraption, similar to the excavation ones found in the Gerudo Canyon. Though this one seemed more advanced and automated. It was lit by two torches on either side. With a single lever positioned on the platform.

Link gestured for the girls to hop on, which they did without hesitation. Boarding the lift, Zelda pulled the lever. After a quick tremor of the machinery, the platform descended through a seemingly endless loop of scaffolding. They stood in silence for a moment, the only noise being the creaking of old wood and the sound of a chain being pulled taunt as it supported the weight of the group.

After a few more moments, the decent ended with a thud. The sudden change in momentum causing the group to stumble slightly.

Ahead, stood two Yiga Footsoldiers, arms crossed. They stood either side of a large wooden door.

Their gazes instantly shot to the group, eyes them for a moment, before their attention fixed forward once again. Standing as still as statues.

The trio innocently walked to the door, not looking at he guards as they walked by.

Thank Hylia they got these disguises, there wasn't any way they could've evaded these guys.

The doors opened automatically, likely opened by some people controlling a pulley system, but it was ominous none-the less. Wood groaned as the massive door was opened wide, allowing the group to pass through. What they saw on the other side of the door however shocked Link.

It was a massive underground chamber. Yiga walked through the central area, conversing and socializing with one another. The room itself was bare in terms of décor, the floor was dirt, with only a few stone blocks scattered around serving as benches and tables. Off to the right, a small food vendor was passing out trays of rations to the Yiga. The food in question looked dubious and inedible, he could see the Yiga gag when they were loaded the food.

Link finally felt he understood the Yiga's strange obsession to bananas. It was the only thing on their tray that looked like real food.

Looking past the food vendor and the 'mess hall' the previous Yiga spoke of, Link saw a door to a room, with an inverted eye etched in red on the wall. The paint dripped slightly creating an ominous effect. He watched as a Blademaster walked out of said room, conversing with a female Yiga with a different suit design.

Shuri.

The Yiga from the Canyon, she seemed to be a high ranked Yiga soldier. Black and gold lined her crimson suit. Kunai were strapped to her chest via a sash, and her legs via small clasps. Three black spines protruded from her arms in the form of blades, adding both practicality and intimidation to her appearance. He watched as she walked towards the mess, waving off whatever the Blademaster had to say. Link looked back to the room from where Shuri had emerged. 

Where there are important people, there is important information.

"If we're going to find anything, it'll be in there."

Riju turned her attention back from whatever she was looking at, following Link's gaze to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it's the best guess I got."

"It's good enough for me," Zelda piped up. "Any information would prove itself useful."

Link nodded in agreement. With a head gesture for them to follow him, they confidently paraded towards the door. They had almost arrived when one of the girls tapped his shoulder. He turned, seeing what they needed. They were both looking up towards the ceiling. Link followed their gaze, only to have his jaw drop for the umpteenth time today.

A massive red inverted eye was drawn onto the stone ceiling. Red words were etched around it, making two phrases. 'Beware the eye of the Yiga', and 'Long live the Calamity'.

The eye seemed to stare them down, making Link even more unsettled than he already was. His hands clenched into fists as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's get out of here as soon as possible," He said. "This keeps getting worse and worse the longer we stay."

After a quick walk through the underground city, they arrived at the door. Zelda stepped up beside Link, reaching out to open it. But before she could grab the handle, a gloved hand grabbed her arm.

"Hold on there cutie."

The group turned to a Yiga Blademaster. He gripped Zelda's arm with one hand, and held a torch with another.

"Sooga didn't summon either of you to the war room."

Link cleared his throat.

"We were just coming to see this talk about boss' big plan." He dropped his voice lower so it rasped and sounded unrecognizable. 

The Blademaster laughed. 

"Eager are we?" He released Zelda's arm, eyeing her for a moment. "Sooga said he'd inform the clan in time. Master Kohga is still recovering after all."

So that proves it. Kohga lives.

The Yiga laughed, "Be patient, you'll get your chance of revenge."

"Good, the sooner I can kick the ass of that 'hero boy' the better." Link added a mocking emphasis to his title to really sell it.

"Ha, I like you kid. Got your priorities straight." He set his torch in a clip on the wall, crossing his arms. "Still... Not able to let you in. And don't even think of sneakin' past me, Sooga'll see you the second you walk in."

"Sooga's in there?" Zelda's voice firm, yet intrigued.

"Always is," The Blademaster turned back to Zelda. "Only comes out on assignments, I swear he sleeps in there."

Zelda nodded her head understanding, looking back to the door. 

Riju piped up now.

"Well then, we'll be on our way sir."

The Blademaster nodded.

The group walked away, the Yiga eyeing them momentarily before continuing his guard duty.

"That went poorly," Zelda spoke. "How are we supposed to find out what the 'big plan' is?"

"You lot talkin' about boss' big plan?"

A Yiga Footsoldier spoke up from the middle of a small group. Four Yiga sitting at a stone table, two with trays, and one eating a mighty banana through his mask. 

How the hell does that work?

"Ya, tried getting into the war room to check it out. Big guy stopped us though." Link tried changing his regular speech pattern this time as well as his voice. Matching their style of speech.

The Yiga looked at the group, his gaze falling on Zelda.

"You know, you look a lot like my next date."

His smug pick-up line earned a few whistles from the group of surrounding Yiga. Link was about to tear into this guy before Zelda spoke up.

"And you look like the next guy I'm going to turn down."

The Yiga recoiled in shock, not expecting to be rejected. The Yiga around him held back laughter and snickered to one another.

"You know who you're talkin' to? I descend from the original Sheika defectors, my ancestors started this clan! Unlike you I can actually get into that room." He pointed to the war room guarded by the Blademaster.

"Then how about you quit the patriarchy and do something useful by telling us what the boss' plan is."

Link's eyes widened under his mask, looking to the princess. The Yiga surrounding the leader broke, busting out into hoots of laughter. The leader scrunched his shoulders.

"Fine, I will. Only because I don't want you to hold it against me."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be holding ANYTHING against you."

The group of Yiga erupted in another fit of laughter, even louder than before. The lead Yiga groaned, ego bruised.

"Boss is trying to find a monster in the Hebra region. Legends say somethin' about a Daemon hidden deep within a frozen wilderness, said to fulfill the wishes of whoever finds it. He wants the clan to hunt it down for him. Once his strength returns, he'll control it, bringing ruin to Hyrule while it's still in its fragile state." The Yiga sat back, arms behind his head. "I don't know about you, but it sounds like some bull shit to me."

The trio nodded, listening intently to every word. Link looking to both royals. Riju spoke up now.

"Why does he want to meet with the princess?"

"He's gonna offer them one last chance to surrender. And if not, he has a trap set up for the hero, going to capture him or somethin'."

Riju looked to Link, who only nodded.

"Why not just kill him?" He questioned, feeling strange about how he was conspiring against himself.

The Yiga laughed, pausing for dramatic effect, clearly like the attention on him.

"Leverage."

It went quite for a moment, the trio taking in the new information.

"That, and he also wants to put the vessel prisoners to use."

Vessel prisoners? Who were they?

Zelda cleared her throat. "Well that's all we really wanted to know. We'll take our leave then."

The group hastily turned, starting for the exit.

"Going so soon?"

"We have places to be." Zelda called back.

"Trust me babe, you'll come back to me." He called out to Zelda. "I'll be watching out for you!"

"Then how about you watch me as we walk away?" She turned to give a small condescending wave before stepping along side Link again.

"I'm impressed." Link chuckled to Zelda as the group retreated to the lift. Earning a head tilt and a giggle under her mask.

The Yiga sat back at the table, now out of earshot of the trio. He growled, turning to two of the Yiga sitting along side him.

"Follow them."

Nodding, the Yiga started after the disguised heros, unaware of their true identities.

|***|

The group reached their sand-seals when the moon was high. They could see a faint glow far out in the desert. Gerudo town was still celebrating. There was no wind, no insects chirped in the night like they did elsewhere in Hyrule. It was a peaceful, secure silence. A literal breath of fresh air compared to the subterranean Yiga bunker.

Link pulled off his Yiga mask, letting the cool night air kiss his face. Seeing Link remove his mask, the royals took it as a sign of being safe to do the same. They quickly removed their masks, and let their hair flow freely behind them again. They rubbed their scalps from having their hair being tugged back so tightly to conceal it from everyone. 

Riju was the first to greet the seals. Running straight to Patricia, hugging the creatures head affectionately. The the other seals moved to her as well, leaving Zelda and Link to greet the Gerudo. It's only fair, Riju has spent her whole life with the desert animals, they've clearly grown accustomed to her.

Link crossed his arms, watching the sand-seals circle the Gerdo chief, who giggled as they playfully nudged her. Zelda moved in along side him, hands clasped daintily. Link turned to her for a moment, eyeing her for a second. He lifted his mask, holding it out to her in one hand. She looked to the mask, then to him. Eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"You wanted to study them right?"

Zelda smiled slight, nodding to her knight. She took the mask, looking it over in her hands.

"I wonder if I could repaint it, would that ruin the see through affect or would it still function properly?"

"Guess we'll have to find out."

A comfortable silence overcame them.

"Thank you, by the way. For letting us be of use and come along."

"I'll admit, you were both a great help."

Zelda's eyes widened, sparkling with glee.

"You mean that?!" She sounded like a child who had just been told, they could pick any candy they want from a market.

"I do... Though let's not do it again any time soon."

Zelda chuckled.

"Fair enough."

After a few moments, the sand-seals finished playing with the young Gerudo, and came back to their respective riders.

The group set out across the desert, thankful for the Yiga armor to defend them from the cold instead of the Gerudo armor. The Gerudo armor, though flashy and comfortable, was hardly considered clothing in Link's opinion. There was more skin exposed than covered how much skin was exposed.

Zelda and Riju conversed amongst themselves, riding ahead of Link. They giggled as they went over the events of their first stealth operation. Something Link rolled his eyes at playfully. He had grown so accustomed to invading enemy camps, whether they be monster bases, or Yiga outposts, so seeing people react to it with such excitement was amusing to him.

They slowed as they reached Gerudo Town, some Gerudo drinking Noble Pursuit waving to them as they enter the city. They got a few questioning looks, likely because of the Yiga attire, but no one questioned it verbally.

"Link, would you mind if we headed back to my chambers to get changed?"

Link nodded.

Riju stepped ahead of the group, leading the way up the palace stairs and up to her chambers. The group entered the large room, Link's eyes roaming the area. He's been up on Riju's balcony, but he never wanted to invader her privacy by going into her room. This was his first time being here. Vibrant fabrics were sprawled around the room, while a small water feature lined the walls. Sand-seal plushies were positioned randomly around the place, including one that looked particularly like Patricia.

Riju's face reddened, clearly embarrassed to have Link see her collection of plushies.

"Ah!" Riju rushed forward to the nearest sand-seal plush, hiding it behind her small figure. "Don't mind these, they're uh..."

Link only smiled, reassuring the young chief.

"Well if it's all the same to you, that one's my favorite." He points to the one resembling Patricia.

"Um... Mine too." She offers a weak smile.

Link pulls their clothes from his Korok pouch. The outfits seemingly appearing from thin air. He handed the articles of clothing to their respective wearers. Riju and Zelda accepted their outfits with thankful nods. Riju led Zelda behind a changing curtain, where they'd have more privacy to change.

Link swiftly got out of the Yiga suit and pulled on hi Gerudo voe armor. Tightening the straps around his chest piece, he turned around. He looked up to another sight, causing his jaw to drop once again.

A Gerudo lantern was lit behind the curtain, offering the girls some light to see. Because of this, their nude silhouettes were projected on the curtain for Link to see. It's not like he was able to make out key features, but it still made him blush. He quickly turned away and let them finish getting dressed.

A few moments pass, and the girls emerge in their outfits.

"Ah, much better." Zelda stretched, feeling freed from the tight Yiga suit.

"Right! Hylia knows how much that suit was squeezing on my chest." Riju exclaimed to Zelda.

"Dear Hylia, kill me now." Link whispered to himself, holding his head in his hand. Zelda raised a brow, hearing a faint murmur from him

"What was that Link?"

"Talking to myself Your Highness."

Riju chuckled.

"Ah, you're right. He does refer to you by your title when he's lying."

Link opens his mouth in surprise. Turning to Zelda with an accusatory look.

"We got to talking last night." She shrugged innocently. "It came up."

Link rolled his eyes, quickly coming up with a more believable excuse.

"Well, if I'm being honest. I was thinking aloud." He said truthfully. "I don't really want to head back down there." He nodded his head towards the town square, where Gerudo citizens laughed and partied.

Riju hummed in agreement. "Glad I'm not the only one." Riju moved so she could gesture to them both at once. "Would you both care to join me for a walk then?"

"That'd be delightful," Zelda spoke up. "I could go for a more comforting silence at the moment."

"It's settled then, let's go shall we?"

|***|

(Zelda POV)

"What!?"

Zelda was gasping for breath through her fit of laughter. The group had gotten to talking about how Link conquered Vah Naboris. Link was retelling how he had gotten into Gerudo Town for the first time. Though it was old news to Riju, Zelda was dumbstruck.

"The Great Link, Hero of Hyrule, slayer of monsters, wielder of the Master Sword, and conqueror of the Calamity. Wore Gerudo garbs to sneak into a women's only city!?"

"Not my proudest moment... I admit."

They had made nearly a full loop of the city. They started at the Northern exit, walking clockwise. Now they were behind the throne room, on the West side of the city. It was roughly 2:00 pm, and the clouds in the sky were entirely dissipated, leaving a clear starry night to be gazed upon by the trio of teenagers. Two travelers walked by, backpacks full of equipment on their backs. They look like they've been traveling for a while. They give Link a curt nod as they walk by.

"Well Link," Riju chuckled. "I must say, you wore it well."

The girls giggled for a moment, turning to Link. Only to realize he had stopped. He stood still, a few paces back. Zelda spoke first.

"Link."

He held up a hand to silence her. Turning his head to speak over his shoulder. Reaching up and holding the hilt of the Master Sword.

"Halt."

The travelers stopped in their tracks. Looking at one another before turning to Link.

"The definition of a coward is a person who lacks the courage to do unpleasant things."

He pulls the Master Sword from it's hilt, turning around to face the travelers. Riju and Zelda step back wearily.

"Prove me otherwise."

The travelers look to one another, then back to Link.

With a poof of smoke and en echoed laugh, the travelers transformed into Yiga assassins. The warriors sprinted at Link, who stood unflinching. The faster of the two reached Link first, lunging at Link with a hard downward strike. Link quickly angled the Master Sword horizontally, catching the sickle with ease. He used the Yiga's momentum against him, flipping the assassin over Link, landing on his back with a thud.

The next Yiga reaches Link. He learns from his friends mistake and plants his feat, swinging for Links leg. Link slashes at the Yiga's sickle, batting it away. Spinning, the Yiga slices for Links neck. Link leans back, the blade missing his throat by mere inches. Riju yelped next to Zelda at how close the attack came.

With a window presenting itself, Link sliced at the assassins arm, causing him to grunt and drop the sickle. Link catches it with his left hand before it can hit the ground, throwing it at the warrior so it hits him in the shoulder. He screams and falls to the ground. Gripping the sickle, the Yiga yanks it free. Blood squirts from the wound as he does so.

Link spins away, staring down the fallen Yiga. Behind him, the other assassin jumps into the air. Sickle raised high to crash down onto the Hero. Zelda yells, thinking Link forgot about the warrior.

"Link!"

Without looking, Link steps to the side. Spinning and slicing the Yiga in the side. The assassin yells out in agony, falling to the ground next to his companion who lays clutching his wound.

Link slices at the air twice in front of him before sheathing the Master Sword.

"You can live just so you can serve as a warning to that pretentious pervert."

The Yiga helped each other up, hunched over in agony.

"Now don't let me see your faces again."

The Yiga slowly turned to walk away.

"I said go!"

Jumping in fear from the hero's anger, they disappeared in a shroud of smoke.

Link turned back to the girls.

"Uh, sorry. That was a bit violent."

He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. A complete personality change from the man who just defeated two Yiga Footsoldiers.

Zelda hardly registered his comment, for she was overtaken by an extreme sense of Deja Vu. 

Link jogged over to them.

"Shall we continue?"

"We shall." Riju said, looking back hesitantly to where the battle had taken place. Riju walked alongside Link, continuing one of their previous conversations, but Zelda stood still. She held back a tear as she thought of the memory that caused her Deja Vu.

"Seems you have something on your mind, Little Bird."

Zelda's eyes widened. Whirling around to see the Gerudo Champion Urbosa, standing tall with a hand on her hip. Her figure glowing a radiating fluorescent green.

"Surely you don't miss me that much."

Zelda ran forward, reaching out to hug the fallen warrior. She gripped the fabric of Urbosa's skirt tightly, tears flowing freely. The maternal figure stroked Zelda's hair soothingly, similarly to how she did 100 years ago.

"Urbosa... I've missed you."

Urbosa laughed. A light and warm chuckle to sooth Zelda.

"I've missed you too, young one. If I had the ability to stay I would."

"Why can't you?"

Urbosa sighed.

"I'm in the Spirit Realm, I simply don't have the strength to return to the over world for more than a few mere minutes every year."

Zelda's expression dropped. Urbosa had always been like a mother to Zelda. Seeing her again after 100 years, only to have her say she must go away again was heart breaking.

"Please don't leave... I don't want to be alone again."

Urbosa backed up, smiling to Zelda.

"Trust me Little Bird," Urbosa turned her head, looking to Link. "You're not alone."

Zelda too looked to Link.

"That's not what I mean." Zelda try's to clarify. "I want someone to rule beside me."

Urbosa rears her head back and laughs. Looking back to Zelda.

"I know Little Bird." Her spirit slowly began to fade, green particles fading off into the midnight air. "I know."

With a wink, Urbosa is gone. Back to the Spirit Realm.

"Zelda, you coming?"

Zelda is ripped back to reality by Link's voice. He and Riju had stopped, looking back at her. She looks to Link, then to where Urbosa disappeared, then back to Link.

"Y-yes, I'm coming..."

With a final glance to where Urbosa's spirit faded, she ran off to catch up with Link.

|***|

(POV: In the Yiga hideout)

"You said what!?"

Sooga slams a table, causing the entire plaza area to turn their heads towards the second in command.

"Well, I-I didn't realize they, uh. I thought they were... you know."

The Yiga who had hit on the princess was trying to defend himself.

The Footmen he sent out to follow them came back bloody and near death. They told Sooga they were aware of their plan. Sooga was furious, he barged out of the War Room to find the person responsible. When he found the Yiga that told Link, Zelda, and Riju their plan, things escalated quickly.

"Females wearing male Yiga armor? Women with the voices of the Gerudo chief and Hylean princess? It was obvious!"

Sooga turned to address the whole room.

"It was obvious!!!"

The central area goes silent, Yiga ducking their heads in shame. Sooga turned back to the Footsoldier who told the hero's.

"Besides, that information was classified. You shouldn't have been telling ANY Yiga, let alone imposters!"

His voice was boomed. His low voice vibrating in the chests of all who heard him.

"What was in your head to make you speak you fool!?"

The Yiga shrunk away, mumbling.

"Answer me!"

The Yiga yelps at Sooga's angered voice.

"S-she was hitting on me. I-I wanted t-to impress her..."

Another Yiga speaks up.

"She didn't hit on you, you hit on her."

The panicked Yiga wheeled back glaring fearfully at the other who called him out.

Sooga looked at him furiously.

"Is that true?"

"W-well I mean, f-from a certain p-point of v-view..."

Sooga glared at the mumbling mess of a Yiga, waiting for an answer. The room was silent.

"Y-yes..."

Sooga clenched his fists. Standing up straight. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, all onlookers too scared to even move.

Suddenly, Sooga reached for his special Wind Cleaver and taking it out of it's sheath in a motion so quick it blurs. With an enraged yell, he swings down on the perverted Yiga, decapitating him.

On looking Yiga gasp and stare dumbfounded by the killing of one of their own.

Sooga wheeled around to the frightened onlookers.

"This is why the Calamity fell!" He stared intensely around the room, still silent with fear. "Because of idiots like this who think with what's between their legs instead of what's in their heads!"

The onlookers appeared to shrink, ashamed of themselves.

"We are Yiga! Rightful owners to this land! We survive outnumbered ten to one. Can anyone tell me why?"

He looked around. It was clearly a rhetorical question, but he looked around anyways.

"Because we are cunning, powerful, and determined." He paused. "Anyone who lacks any of these traits, like this man." He gestured to the beheaded corpse on the floor. "Will be dealt with... Do I make myself clear?"

The onlookers responded meekly, saying they understood.

Sooga stood up straight, sheathing his blade.

"Beware the eye of the Yiga."

Multiple voices echoed the phrase back to him.

"Um..." A lone Yiga voice from the back of the crowd spoke up. "Master Sooga?"

Sooga let out a breath, calming himself from his fit of rage.

"Yes?"

"The vessel prisoners... one of them is awake."

Sooga looks up silently.

"Good, bring me to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a while to come out, I hope I made up for it by making it the longest one yet.
> 
> I've noticed I've been struggling with pacing, everything seems rushed and thrown together. I plan to add more to the chapters so events seem prolonged. Not to the point of being dragged out, but so it seems less rushed. So keep that in mind if I'm ever taking an excessively long time to update this piece.
> 
> I give updates on how the chapters are coming along on my discord (https://discord.gg/EUH5N7Ju) so feel free to join that and check it out.
> 
> As always, criticism is appreciated and thank you all for reading!


	8. Headed to Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Gerudo Town, Link suggests he and Zelda take a detour to Hateno Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I don't know why my updates keep taking so long for you guys XD. You're only getting on chapter a week.
> 
> Well...
> 
> At least I'm consistent at THAT.
> 
> Sorry if I seem to be drawing out this introductory portion of the writing, just trying to develop some of the plot before we get to the main story. This chapters is kind of a filler but it has some interesting foreshadowing bits along the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

(Link POV)

"Must you leave so soon? It's much more enjoyable to have your company."

Link and Zelda stand in front of Riju in her throne room. The young chief rests her head delicately on her fist, legs crossed. Link and Zelda had changed back into their regular attire, with Zeldain her field work outfit, and her knight in his champion tunic. The sun was just starting to rise, barely visible over the Gerudo Canyon walls. The light shone in behind Link and Zelda, creating a long shadow to sprawl out at Riju's feet.

"Apologies, lady Riju. As much as we'd like to stay, Link and I have business to attend to all throughout Hyrule." Zelda spoke professionally once again, under the eyes of Gerudo guards patrolling the throne room.

Riju hummed her displeasure. "A shame," she seemed to sink deeper into her chair, a bit upset by the news of her friends departing. "Perhaps you could return some time in the near future."

Zelda chuckled. "I hope so, perhaps when we finish appointing the Champions." Zelda paused for a moment, clasping her hands behind her back. "Besides, Link's immunity to the Gerudo Law ends today."

"Hmm," Riju sat up straighter in her throne. "Eh, I've never been that fond of the law. I wouldn't keep him out long." She turns her head to Link, winking. Link raises a brow.

'She acts just like Urbosa.' He thought to himself. 'Must be a Gerudo chief thing.'

"I guess we'll see what the future holds then." He spoke up now, bowing his head to the young Gerudo. "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Riju, we'll take our leave."

"Try not to keep me waiting Hero." She waved her fingers coyly at the Hero as he turns to walk away with his princess.

Zelda and Link walked down the palace stairs beside one another. The pair made it to the town square before Zelda sparked conversation.

"She's certainly taking a liking to you."

Link turns to her, raising a brow. "Pardon?"

Zelda gives him a dumbfounded look. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Zelda holds his gaze for a moment, baffled by his obliviousness. Her expression cracks as she begins giggling at his apparent unawareness. Covering her mouth with her hand, laughing uncontrollably to herself. "What?"

She waves him off, finding his persistence even more amusing. "I'll tell you when you're older, Hero." Link looks at her with a confused expression. Should he be offended? Concerned? Intrigued?

Women are confusing.

The pair reaches the front gate, giving a nod of acknowledgement to the guards stationed there. They early morning sun provided the perfect conditions to travel. The midnight chill of the desert fading with the appearance of the sun. Though it was still early in the day, meaning the rays of the sun weren't intense enough to cause any discomfort. Still, the desert was a difficult place to travel, they'd spend hours just trying to get to the canyon entrance. By that time the sun would be at its peak, making their journey even more unbearable. A possible solution popped into Link's head. He turned back to the guards stationed at the entrance before they got too far into the desert.

"Could you lend me a shield?"

The guards looked at each other, confused. Shrugging, the one on the left tossed him a shield she had attached to her back. He nodded his thanks, jogging back over to where Zelda stood.

"What are you doing?" She queried, looking at the shield. "I thought you said you didn't need your shield, 'too much unnecessary weight' you said."

"100 years ago you asked me to teach you shield surfing correct?"

Her eyes widened. She had in fact asked him, though he deemed it too dangerous at the time. He had suffered many injuries by falling due to the shield breaking. He had been able to walk it off or drink a few elixirs to recover, but he didn't want his princess getting hurt because of something he promised to teach her.

"Why the change of heart?" She tilter her head. "I thought you didn't approve of such reckless forms of transportation."

"Because this is one of the few occasions it's actually useful." He dropped the shield on the ground, gesturing for her to stand on it. She stepped on the makeshift sled, arms outstretched to balance herself. "Still, I won't be letting you do it alone."

"What do you- Oh!"

Link hopped up on the shield beside her, his body being pressed up to hers due to the lack of space. His chest was pushed up against her back and his feet were set outside either of hers. His hands settled on her waist to keep either of them from falling. Zelda blushed at the sudden contact, though Link wasn't able to see since she was facing away.

"We'll go faster if we're both on it."

"R-right. The added weight will cause gravity to have an increased effect on us. We'll accelerate at a faster rate while going downhill, a-and our maximum speed will increase as well." Link rolled his eyes at her nervous rambling. Trying not to think too hard about their closeness himself. "Though maneuverability will be hindered since- Oh!" 

Link pushed off the sand with his right foot, putting them in motion down the first slope. He could feel Zelda's heartbeat quicken as they picked up speed. Her face slowly changed from an expression of uneasiness to one of childish delight. As the adrenaline rush settled in her, Link heard her scream with euphoria over the wind being rushed past them. Link pressed his right foot into the ground, turning them slightly so he could continue their momentum around another sand dune instead of over it. They kicked up a wave of sand, spraying out beside them. The change in direction caused Zelda to wobble, Link responded by pulling her closer, leveling their center of gravity. As they approached Kara Kara Bazaar, Link changed their direction yet again. The ground around the bazaar was gravely and course, making shield surfing difficult. He veered right to keep them on the sea of sand.

As they passed the bazaar, the sun was starting to peak out from over the Gerudo Canyon walls. A large shadow shrinking away as the desert was lit by the golden rays of the sun. Link angled the shield another way again, twisting both his and Zelda's hips to make it turn sharper and faster. Luckily for Zelda Link couldn't hear her small gasp of surprise over the wind. 

The canyon entrance was in sight. A crevice in the stone surface sticking out compared to the rest of the canyon wall. Peaking through, Link could see the top of the stable. They were making incredibly good time. A normal multi-hour trip being shortened into a twenty minute surf. Zelda squinted in the direction of the canyon, the dry desert air and blinding beams of early morning sun hurting her eyes. A small draft escaped the crevice, the breeze sending a small wave of sand up at the pair. Coming to a halt a few yards from the entrance, Link hops off the shield, holding on to Zelda so she doesn't fall from the momentum shift. The princess daintily steps off the makeshift sled, dusting off her pants from the dust and sand that had blown up on them.

"I see now why you find such enjoyment in shield surfing," she continued dusting herself off as she spoke. "It's quite exhilarating."

Link shrugs, "eh, it's more enjoyable to go downhill rather than across a desert."

"Oh," Zelda pauses for a moment before responding, still not meeting his gaze. "Perhaps you should show me sometime."

Link waits a beat before responding.

"I don't see why not."

"Wonderful," a small smile creeps up on her face though she tries to hide it. "Well, we shan't keep the stable workers waiting."

Link follows his princess as they approach the Gerudo Canyon Stable, staying behind her as per usual. Though this time he didn't bother with staying a few paces back, he was nearly along side her now. 

Reaching the stable, the stable owner walked over to the front window, resting his hands on the wooded frame.

"What can I do for-" He cut himself off. "Oh, Your Highness. I wasn't expecting you for another few hours."

"We made good time," Zelda nodded with a reassuring smile. "If it's no trouble we plan to leave immediately."

"Oh, no trouble, no trouble at all." The stable master whistles to a stable worker cleaning the entrance of the stable with a broom. Her head perks up in question. "Get the horses for her Highness and the Hero." The cleaning stable worker's eyes widen at the mention of the Princess and the Hero. She looks over the two in a sudden recognition.

"R-right away!" She hastily sets the broom along the wall and runs to get the horses.

Link's brows furrow. His expression didn't go unnoticed by the stable master behind the desk.

"Ah don't worry Hero," Link's attention shifts back to the owner of the stable. "People just don't know how to act in the presence of people of your statures." Link and Zelda eye each other at the mans explanation. "It has been over 100 years since the last time this kingdom has had Hero's and Royals and all that. It's sorta new to us common folk."

Zelda hummed thoughtfully, Link could see the gears turning in her head as she processed his statement. "Thank you for clarifying."

Link had never considered that before. He grew up with nobility and royalty. With many people widely recognized throughout the kingdom similarly to how he is now. Whether it be great military leaders, like his former general, or political leaders and people of noble blood. An quite possibly the biggest difference of all, was the Royal Family. He grew up in an age where people understood the principles of a monarchy. During the time of the Great Calamity, the closest thing Hylians got to the Royal Family was King Dorephan of the Zora, but even then he was only a political figure among the Zora, he had no reign over the rest of the kingdom. And with Link, The Hero of Hyrule, he had only ever been talked about in legends. Having him here today was still weird for some people.

His situation was better than Zelda's though, to be perfectly honest. Throughout his travels he was able to interact with them, they see him as a person, just like everyone else. Zelda on the other hand was completely unknown by her people. She'd tell Link how frustrating it was to run the kingdom in this state. Not because she didn't like the seemingly endless amount of work, she could handle that. It was because she wasn't offered the opportunity to interact with the people she was supposed to rule. How could she run a kingdom of people she didn't know? How could a kingdom live with a ruler who didn't know them? They were in a delicate balance. Link is constantly astonished with how Zelda is able to manage all of it.

"Ahem," Link and Zelda turned their attention back to the stable worker who had brought them their horses. She held the reigns of the steeds, holding them out to the pair. "Your horses." Link took the reigns in hand, hoisting Zelda up onto Storm. He nodded his thanks to the stable worker, who bashfully ducked her head.

I'm sure this woman would get along with Paya.

Link hopped onto Faro, pulling the reigns so he faced the other way. As he and Zelda started trotting away, they waved back to the workers. The stable master seemed pleasantly surprised by the kind gesture, waving back as well. The stable worker on the other hand grabbed her broom, ducked her head, and lifted her arms slightly to wave them off. Once they rounded the first corner, Zelda sighed.

"Why must we be caught in this dilemma?" Link turned to her, questioningly. She noticed his confusion and continued. "I'm sure you noticed the stable worker back there, hm?" Link nodded in response. "It's because we haven't been able to interact with the people. If a ruler doesn't know her people, it becomes harder to help them. Meaning more work piles up." She let out a frustrated sigh. "But that's the problem. More problems arise because I'm unable to interact with my people, meaning it becomes even harder to find the time to interact with them."

'Glad to see we're on the same page.' Link thought to himself. Though instead of saying it aloud, he cleared his throat to respond. "Perhaps we should be using this time away from your duties to let you meet them." He was still trying to find excuses to postpone their return, mainly for her sake, but he wasn't to eager to return to start creating an army.

It seemed to be a well received suggestion, Zelda's ears perked and her face lit up. "That'd be wonderful! Not only would that be beneficial, but it provides a decent excuse to stay away from the castle a few moments longer." She turned to look forward again. "It's as if we have the same thought process."

Oh, you have no idea princess.

|***|

The pair rode for 7 hours, coming to a rest stop for a late lunch at the newly remade Gatepost Town. Unlike some other ruins throughout Hyrule, this one was fully refurbished. When the kingdom started its reconstruction, Zelda wanted the Temple of Time to be a high priority for the Bolson Construction Company. Of course, with the only way to get the resources there was blocked. So, they rebuilt the Gatepost Town Ruins. That made it easier on the workers who didn't want to travel all the way back to Castle Town after a long day of work. Many of the workers thought it was a nice place to live and didn't want to leave. They brought their friends and families, so now it was a thriving community.

When they arrived, Link could see why. It was a perfect little settlement. Lake Kolomo to the North provided a nice leisurely area for the population, with fishing huts lined on the far side. The Hyrle River to the East provided a nice water supply, and thanks to Proxim Bridge, they received farm goods from Hateno Village first, even before the people of Castle Town. Also, considering most of the people who settled there were carpenters and builders, they were able to construct a wide variety of different structures.

One of those structures, was the small tavern where Link and Zelda ate. "Gatepost Tavern," it was called. 'Very original' Zelda joked to Link while they waited for their meals. They were offered a nice seating area on the second floor of the structure. Their small table looking over the town and over to the Garrison Ruins of Lake Kolomo. They were served Hyrule Bass mixed in with some Hylian Rice that had arrived to town a day earlier, meaning it was nice and fresh for the Princess and her knight.

"This is wonderful," Zelda stole Links attention from the view of the settlement. "They've outdone themselves."

Link nodded in agreement, he had devoured his meal a while ago, he was simply waiting for Zelda to finish hers.

"Surprised you could taste it, it was gone in seconds."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda chuckles. "You INHALE your food."

He shrugs in response. "I suppose I just eat efficiently."

"You call using bare hands efficient?" She rolls her eyes, but she wasn't able to suppress the smile playing at her lips.

"Considering you're still eating. Yes, yes I do."

Zelda raises her brows, slowing her movements. Each bite was slow and prolonged. Clearly doing it in spite of his words.

Petty Princess.

Link only let out a low chuckle before he looked back to the sky. Squinting in the sunlight and sing his fingers to measure it's distance from the horizon.

Zelda noticed him, speaking up. "How far do you expect us to get before nightfall?"

Link made a quick estimation his head. "If we leave in the next half hour, I say we could get to Dueling Peaks." Zelda stopped mid bite, swallowing quickly. She clearly hadn't expected his response.

"Dueling Peaks? The Domain is past the Lanayru Wetlands, the peaks are out of our way." When it comes to official business, Zelda always wanted to be as efficient as possible. Despite her wanting to prolong their travels, she was never very keen on wasting a day of travel without a reason.

"We're not going to the Domain yet." His voice was less of a request and more of a command. She was clearly taken aback, he was never one to change her plans. Sure he'd help her decide the best routes to take depending on monster activity and time restrictions, but he had never added a destination to their route without her consent. "We're going to Hateno."

"Hateno? Why?" Though her voice was accusatory, she didn't sound displeased with the suggestion.

"A few reasons." He wanted to just leave it at that, but Zelda gave him a look encouraging him to explain further. He sighed. "For one, you said you wanted to interact with people more. What better place to do that than in Hateno?" Zelda nodded in a agreement, understanding where he was coming from. "Also you said at the castle Purah has a gift for us."

"For you," she clarified. "She said it was for you." Link only shrugged.

"Also, I need to pick something up at my house. Besides, I thought I might show you around." Her eyes widened while Link continued. "It shouldn't take long it's just-"

"You're taking me to your house?" Links eyes widened with realization at his words. At first thought he had slipped up, or stepped out of line, but her question was followed up by a ground of glee. "Finally! I've been wanting to see it since you told me about it!"

Link let out a sigh of relief, he thought he had made an inappropriate suggestion to the princess of Hyrule.

"Any other reason you wanted to go there? We can always go some other time."

Link responded after a beat: "No, no other reason." After the close call, he didn't want to say he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well then," she finished her meal, setting the cleaned plate daintily on the wooded table. She pushed back her stool standing. "Lets be off."

|***|

They rode for another few hours, reaching the Dueling Peaks as the sun set beyond the horizon, just as Link had predicted. There was a serene silence that washed over the pair as they led their horses alongside Squabble River. As the pair made their way through the split mountain, the familiar glow of torches emitted around a corner.

Dueling Peaks Stable.

This had been their longest travel day yet, and a stable was the perfect place to rest for the night.

Looking over to Zelda, Link could tell she was thinking the same thing. Her eyes appeared to grow heavy as she lazily smiled at the sight. Link's gaze lingered for longer than he intended, just looking at her. The way her sweat covered face seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the peaks. The way her golden hair still looks unsnarled and smooth despite her riding a horse all day. Her emerald eyes seeming to sparkle. He turned away when he caught himself staring.

Damnit this needs to stop happening.

Link cleared his throat. "Would you like to go inside and reserve a place to sleep while I board the horses?"

Zelda nodded in response, sluggishly tugging the reigns of Storm to turn to the stable. As they approached they were warmly greeted by some travelers drinking from wooded mugs outside the tents entrance. They waved at the sight of the Hero and the Princess. Zelda's face became devoid of all sleepiness and was replaced by a soft, princess-like smile as she waved back. The expression change was so quick and unnoticeable, it put the stoic Link from 100 years ago to shame.

Link hopped off Faro, whispering his thanks in the steeds ear. He walked over to Storm and promptly lifted Zelda off, setting her down lightly on the ground. Taking the reigns of both horses, he gave Zelda a nod to go inside. He watched her for a moment as she walked, only looking away when she was completely inside the tent.

"Two to board?"

Link turned to the stable worker who was leaning on the service window board, his identical twin standing beside him.

"Yes, thank you Rensa."

The brother named Rensa's eyes widened with surprise. "The Hero of Hyrule remembers my name?"

Link furrowed his brows for a moment, not understanding. "Yeah? We met before remember? You had me chase down a wild horse."

His eyes widened even more, seemingly popping out of his head. "The Hero remembers meeting me!?"

"Uh... ya?"

It goes silent for a moment. Then it continues. Longer. And longer. Rensa stands unmoving, clearly in shock. His brother speaks up, covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Er- that'd be fourty rupees sir."

Link nods, wearily stepping past the petrified stable worker, who still stands unmoving. Handing Rensa's twin brother two purple rupees, he hands the reigns off to him before heading inside.

Weird, never gotten THAT big of a reaction. Aside maybe from Paya.

"Hey Zelda, the weirdest thing just-" Link stopped mid sentence upon entering the stable.

Standing between Zelda and the beds were the two treasure hunting brothers Domidak and Prissen. They leaned up against the bed frame, giving Zelda flirtatious looks. Zelda was blushing red, trying to politely leave the two.

"Ya know miss, we're treasure hunters," Domidak started. "But I can honestly say you're the greatest treasure we've stumbled upon."

Link stepped forward, between Zelda and the brothers. Their faces immediately changed from an expression of flirtatiousness to one of pure horror.

"Mainly because you've never actually found any treasure." The brothers look at each other, embarrassed by the Hero of Hyrule. "And for future reference, you should be more respectful to The Princess of Hyrule."

Their eyes widened with realization. Prissen spoke up first. "We really done it now Dak."

Domidak nodded vigorously. "Ya, let's get outa here."

The two quickly scurried out of the tent, turning out of sight.

"Treasure hunters." Link groaned. "Sorry about that, they're a strange lot."

Zelda nodded, her face still red. Clearly she was uncomfortable with the situation, but she seemingly didn't want to let it show. "You have no need to apologize, and thank you."

Link nodded, looking behind her to the beds. "Which one's are ours?"

Zelda's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "We could only get one."

"What?"

"Two travelers got her before us, they took two of the three remaining beds."

"Hmm," Link paused a moment. "No big deal."

Zelda's face contorted into an expression of apparent horror. "What!?"

"Ya, the tables are all open, I'll take one of the chairs and sleep there."

Zelda recomposed herself, clearly Link solution wasn't what she had expected.

What did she think he was suggesting?

...

Nah.

"Oh, Link I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Good, you don't have to. I volunteer to."

"Link, that's not-"

Link held up his hand to shush her.

"It's a chair, not a bed of nails. I think I'll manage to survive the night." Link said teasingly.

Her ears colored again, trying (and failing) to turn away before he could notice.

"Alright, but in the future I want you to be as well rested as me."

Link held up his right hand, "I promise."

Zelda nodded, turning back to the bed. With one final look to her night, she closed the privacy drape and got into bed.

With a sigh, Link walked over to the chain in the corner of the room.

He sat there, thinking. He didn't think of anything important or special, just something to quite his mind. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep. His mind completely blank. Until a memory came to him in the form of a dream.

|***|

"C'mon Link, you'll do fine."

It was 100 years ago. The day before Link was supposed to take up his duty as Zelda's appointed knight. Link was walking up the castle road in his soldiers uniform. The armor freshly polished. His commanding officer had him polish it for the meeting with the King he was going to have later today. Link walked with his best friend, Percy. His chocolaty brown hair just as shaggy if not more so than Link's. Though his hair was considerably shorter. His eyes, a dark blue matching the moat surrounding Hyrule Castle. They're often mistaken as brothers, considering they look so similarly in terms of build and facial features. They used to joke about how great life would be if they were. Percy was one of the few people he had left that he could consider family. When his father and mother were alive, they welcomed Percy into their home with open arms. And when Links parents died, Percy's family offered to help Link and his sister through their time of need. Link thanked the Goddess he was able to have a friend like him. Most people either envy Link for the Master Sword, or try to get to know him purely for that reason alone. Everyone saw him as a Hero, to Link's utter dismay. But not Percy. He was the one man who saw Link as Link. Both before the sword, and long after. As children, they made a pact to one another. They'd say: "I'm with you, till the end of the line." An oath they vowed to take to their graves.

"I don't know man, this isn't exactly patrolling the ridge for Boko's, this is the princess we're talking about." Link was nervous to take up the role to say the least, the King's daughter. The King!

Percy shrugged. "You wouldn't have been chosen if the king didn't think you were capable."

Link nearly rolled his eyes. "It's because of this." He gestured to the Master Sword, which was sheathed on his back. Link knows the burden that comes with the sword, he knows how people no longer see Link, but instead the Hero of Hyrule. It was a truth he's been dealing with for years.

"Maybe." Percy nonchalantly fidgeted with an arrowhead, not so much as giving Link a second glance as they walked.

"That's reassuring." Link retorted. His usually stoic face breaking into a small grin.

Percy chuckled. "Shouldn't it be?" Link raised a brow in question, not seeing what is brother-in-arms was getting at. Percy's expression softens, putting the arrow in his quiver and turning to Link. "So what if you were chosen because of that sword? Did you forget the sword chose you first."

Link took a moment to take in his friends words. Link had always thought the sword was a sign that he needed to improve, live up to a legacy of those who came before. He never considered he was already there.

Soldiers walked by, saluting the pair as they made their way up the walkway through the first gatehouse. Percy continued.

"They want the sword, and the sword wants you. They want you."

"That's probably the first encouraging thing you've ever said to me."

"I say encouraging things all the time."

"None can hold a candle to the words of wisdom you spoke today however." Link said with over exaggerated pompous.

"Ha ha ha." Percy mockingly faked laughter at Link's teasing. "Finally I'm talking to Link again. Not Mr. Hero."

"Nothing's wrong with Mr. Hero."

"That's the problem! He's perfect. No witty banter from the Hero of Hyrule, I have to go to Link to get some of that."

"Go to Chancy instead, Link's going to be busy for a while." Link nodded up to Zelda's study, which protruded from the Royal Quarters.

Percy groaned. "But Chancy isn't nearly as enjoyable to be around without you. He doesn't provide enough of a challenge in a friendly spar either."

"I'm sure he'd be offended if you said that to him." Link retorts. Chancy was one of their close friends, he was also a capable warrior just like the two of them. Though he wasn't anywhere near the skill level of Percy and Link. Within their friend group, where Chancy fell behind in military skill, he made up for in loyalty to both the kingdom, and his friends.

"Ah, let the man be offended."

A moment of companionable silence passed between them as they passed through the second gate house.

"We'll miss you."

Link was taken aback by his friends somberness. He only knew Percy to express two emotions. Seriousness when it came to his duty to the kingdom, and his charismatic charm when it came to his friends. As surprised as Link was, he understood where he was coming from. King Rhoam made it very clear Link would protect Zelda at all times. He likely would be seeing very little of Percy until the Calamity was defeated.

"I'll miss you all too."

Percy realized he was acting out of character, quickly trying to uplift his friend before they said goodbye. "But hey, The Princess of Hyrule. You could be stuck with worse." Link shot him a dangerous look, causing Percy to chuckle, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. You'd have to be blind not to notice her beauty. I hear she has quite the personality as well, very easy to like."

"I'm more concerned with her opinion of ME." Link clarified. Everyone knew Princess Zelda to be very head strong. If she didn't get along with him, his job would become nearly a hundred times harder.

Percy waves him off. "Pfft, how could anyone not enjoy your company. Especially when you're acting all stoic and stuff. You make a great conversationalist."

Link rolled his eyes at his friends sarcasm.

The pair approached the entrance to the sanctum. King Rhoam was inside, with Zelda standing at this side. As far as Link new, Zelda had no idea he was being assigned as her appointed knight. King Rhoam was making the announcement today.

Link sighed. "Let's just hope your opinion of me doesn't change now that I'll be leaving the legion." The somber atmosphere surrounded them once again, as the grin on Percy's face began to fade.

"Never has, never will." Percy snap in front of Link, making him look to his friend. "You know why?"

Link chuckled to himself. "Yes, I know why."

Percy looked him in the eye. "Because I'm with you, till the end of the line."

Link and Percy locked hands, a sign of their brotherly bond they had been doing since they were children.

"Hero, enter!"

From inside, the two knights heard King Rhoam's thunderous voice call for Link to enter.

Link gave Percy a final nod, before having his stoic expression return. He entered the sanctum to become Princess Zelda's appointed knight.

|***|

Link shot awake, nearly falling out of the chair. He sat for a moment, trying to wrap his head around this peculiar memory/dream. He already remembered Percy, his memories of him had already been returned when he pulled the Master Sword. He's even had some of these memory/ dreams before about their relationship as kids. but this one was different. There was something strange about it. The first thing that seemed off was Link has already had this dream before. He rarely had these memory/ dreams, and when he does, they don't repeat themselves. Another thing was how REAL it felt, as if Percy were still here today. Link hadn't felt a dream like that since Zelda called out to him in the Shrine of Resurrection. Why would a memory of Percy be so vivid in his head?

He decided to brush it off as mere coincidence. Perhaps his mind was simply becoming stronger, or the memory was just easier to remember than others. He'd have more time to think about it later.

For now, he needed to wake his princess so they could make their way to Hateno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up chapter 8. Foreshadowing galore. If you find any mistakes feel free to let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed! I haven't been able to work on this all week and I wanted to get this out before the weekend ended. Still, I hope you enjoyed some of it.
> 
> Come join me on my discord server (https://discord.gg/EUH5N7Ju) to talk BOTW, AO3, and leave suggestions!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed, and have a pleasant rest of your day!


	9. The House of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda arrive at Hateno Village. Link brings Zelda to see his house for the first time, and afterwards they meet Purah and Symin to receive Link's gift, and some other gadgets Purah designed with the Sheikah Slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, wasn't expecting to get this piece out on schedule, but I guess I'll take it. I'll make up for the long time between updates by having this be my longest chapter yet, over 6,000 words I think.
> 
> This is another big set up portion of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Potential TW: Talking about death.

(Zelda's POV)

Zelda was shaken from her dream by a gentle hand on her shoulder. The hands in question were calloused and rough, yet managed to distill a sense of calm within her. She groggily opened her eyes, her emerald greens meeting striking blues. The silhouette of her knight stood beside her bed. The only feature able to be made out in the dim light being his eyes, somehow managing to sparkle with what little light shone in the room. His hand retracted back to his side when he noticed she was awake, taking a step back respectfully.

"We should head out now, I told Purah we'd arrive at noon."

Zelda nodded, though a small part of her still wanted to remain in bed. Judging by the lighting it was hardly past 5:00. She did like rising early in the morning though, especially for a day of travel. Something about enjoying the serene sounds of birds and insects while the sun rises above the horizon line, it's golden rays flooding her with warmth when they come in contact with her figure. The misty air and early morning dew providing a refreshing spray as they ride. The quite company of Link, who for some reason was the perfect conversationalist for her.

She kept all these thoughts in mind as she sat up in her bed with a stretch. She held the covers to her chest, still seeking that warmth the fabric provided. She squinted her weary eyes to peak through the privacy curtains surrounding the bed. Link's figure stepped out of the stable tent, welcoming the morning air into his lungs. Despite them traveling for hors on end the day before, he showed no sign of exhaustion. If anything he seemed eager to set out for travel once again.

That's Link for you.

She chuckled to herself. He was always one who enjoyed the journey just as much as the end. Wanting to experience every moment, while welcoming the end. In truth it was an aspect she greatly appreciated from him. He never minded when she wanted to slow down and just take a break, while also understanding when they had to get to the point, and didn't have a moment to lose. Like their change of plans to head to Hateno. Zelda didn't want to admit she desperately craved an excuse to prolong their travels, just to be out in the world more. Letting Link decide for her was exactly what she needed without knowing. Though she was sure it was for her (because everything he does is for her, which she had mixed feelings about), she couldn't help but feel he was in a similar situation.

She thought about this as she got up to dress herself behind a modesty curtain next to her bed. Link was someone who silently took any burden thrust upon him, no matter how great the task, something she wished he wouldn't do. It was that same thought process that led to his silence 100 years ago, she couldn't bare the thought of him returning to his once stoic ways. But the more she thought about it, the more imminent the possibility became. Leading an army sounded like a simple task, but considering none of them are old enough to have had experience with the military from 100 years ago, he's essentially teaching children.

She finished dressing herself, and looked in a wall mounted mirror to tie up her hair. Her mind continued to linger on her knight. She had always found him as... unique. That was the only way she could describe him. It was strange to see someone capable of staring down white-maned lynels, who had such a childish side to him. All her life she was dedicated to her role as a princess, her path was clear. Unlock her powers, seal the calamity, become queen. She had never taken time to just live like Link seems to every day.

She's never been able to see the beauty of the world like he does. He's climbed mountains, not only for the sake of getting a vantage point or getting a place to jump with the paraglider, but to look out over the world, to see the world stretch out beyond the horizon. He's patrolled Hyrule Field for hours when he was still a knight-in-training, not merely to patrol, but to breath in the air, smelling the scents the winds carried to him. He watches the sky, he sleeps under the stars, he explores the world. He has a duty, but he somehow manages to forget all that when he was in the wild. It was something she desperately wished she could do. 

Something she wished she could do with HIM.

She shook her head, stepping out from behind the changing curtain. 

Clearly she meant with him as a friend, it'd be frowned upon for a romance to blossom between a princess and her knight, scandalous even. But no body would know that. That was how it was 100 years ago. Though, Link should be able to live his own life, she shouldn't expect him to want to have something together because they spend time together. But at the same time, them being able to spend so much time together would only make them grow closer.

Her mind argued with itself, feelings she hasn't taken the time to pursue seem to appear with Link. But she had always been able to put emotion aside and focus on what's important.

She stepped outside, the first rays of sunlight stretched out over the hill-tops. Link's figure was now fully illuminated. He turned, hearing her footsteps on the dirt road outside the stable.

"Morning Princess," he turned to her after stuffing one last thing in Faro's pouch hanging off his saddle. "Ready to go?" He smiled, that boyish grin that stird something inside her.

Her stomach fluttered, her ears reddening. All self control she promised she would hold onto inside the stable seemed to break as she muttered: "Y-yes, let's be off Hero." With one look, this man was able to fluster the Princess-Regent of Hyrule. 

Goddess, I hate emotions.

|***|

(Still Zelda's POV)

After a quick breakfast Link had whipped up using some bird eggs from a nearby tree, the pair started Eastward to Hateno Village. Zelda was giddy with glee until they left the stable. She had forgotten about the first location they would pass.

Blatchery Plain.

They hadn't found the time to travel to Hateno since the Calamity's downfall. Purah had always just written to Zelda about new developments in the Sheikah tech, the only times they saw each other in person was when Purah traveled to the castle. They had never actually made the trek themselves.

Link didn't seem all that pleased himself. The last time he was here he was collecting the memory of the day he was defeated, after that it was a straight march to Hyrule Castle. No stops, no time to think, nothing. Just straight to Ganon. She had asked him about it once, he simply said: "I had everything I needed." It was an answer that she didn't fully believe, but she didn't want to press further.

To her complete and utter surprise, Link didn't follow the path. He led Faro straight East, headed for Ash Swamp.

"Link?" He didn't respond, she couldn't see his face as he was ahead of her so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He simply tilted his head, implying she follow him. Tightening her hands on the reigns, she hesitantly obeyed.

They rode slowly, the silence between them was deafening. Zelda's heart tightened as she looked out across the sea of decayed guardian stalkers. The ancient machinery was slashed and cut, marks reminding her of Link's valor 100 years ago. He had defeated most of them himself. Only and handful were done by her when she unlocked her sealing power.

He was silent, as she rode up beside him she looked into his eyes. They gazed out into the distance straight forward, not looking at anything in particular. They seemed devoid of emotion... empty. She didn't like it. It reminded her of the day he fell, all life disappearing from his once sparkling eyes.

"Link," she broke the silence more for her sake than his. "We don't have to do this, we can go around and-"

She was cut off when he held up his hand. She stopped, looking around for a threat. He had done this action before, a silent way to alert her of something. She peered through the trees, trying to find a threat approaching.

But there was none.

There were no bokoblins running through the grassy field, there were no moblins stalking in the trees, and there were no lizalfos swimming in the Fir River. They were alone. There was no threat.

But why would he indicate for them to stop?

Her question went unanswered as Link hopped of Faro, walking over to her. She took his hand and dismounted Storm. She gave him a questioning look, but he looked away without an answer. He began walking towards the guardian graveyard. Wearily, she followed. They walked in silence, Zelda felt like she was going to explode. Suddenly, they stopped. Zelda looked around for a threat, a monster, a hostile animal, potentially even a Yiga. But there was nothing, just decayed guardians stretched out across a field.

Link seemed to notice her behavior. Shaking his head momentarily before speaking. "Don't look for what is here, look for where you are." She quirked a brow at him.

Following his instructions, she instead looked around the area itself. The Bubinga Forest was behind them, the leaves rustling in the light breeze that came over the mountains. In front of them was Ash Swamp, broken and rusted weaponry littered the field. And directly in front of them, propped on a boulder, was a decayed ancient stalker. But this one was different from the rest. There were no signs of being slashed by the Master Sword, no arrows protruding from the eyes, and no legs missing...

Oh.

This is where it happened.

This is where Link fell.

Her eyes widened with realization. Horrible memories of Link's limp corpse returning to her. She could hear the screams of the soldiers fighting on the wall of Fort Hateno. She could feel the heat from guardian lasers that whizzed past her head. And worst of all, she recalled the moment when Link shielded her from the guardian laser. The same sense of fear and dread she felt 100 years ago returned to her. She could only imagine what Link must be thinking. She had to get him out of here.

"Link we should-"

"No."

She looked to him, his gaze still fixed on the stalker remains. He stood there for a moment, she could see the gears turning in his head, his eyes seemed to see things that weren't there. She felt his hand reach for hers. She froze, not knowing what this meant or what he was doing. He looked to her. His eyes were somber, almost apologetic.

"Thank you."

...

What?

"What?" Her words echoed her thoughts.

"Thank you," he repeated himself. "For saving me 100 years ago."

Wait.

The man who stood before her was a legend. Wielder of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evils Bane. He saved the Princess of Hyrule on multiple occasions. He rescued legions of soldiers during the Yiga raids before The Calamity's revival. Slayer of Hinoxes, Taluses, and Lynels. The one man who was able to single-handedly hold off hoards of guardians to let innocent lives flee to Hateno. The man who returned after 100 years to save a world in ruin. The Hero of Hyrule.

That same man was thanking HER.

Thanking her for something she felt she didn't deserve thanks for.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky, though she wouldn't let it break. She was a princess after all, she wouldn't let herself appear that way. "You saved us." She held out her hand to Fort Hateno, reminding him of the people he let escape.

He shook his head, turning her to look him in the eyes. A piercing blue gaze clashed with hers, making her get lost in his eyes. "YOU saved ME." His voice was soft, but the emphasis on 'you' and 'me' gave her chills. "I made a choice. A choice to fulfil my duty of dying for the Princess of Hyrule. I let you escape, and I was willing to accept my fate." He paused for a moment, clearly he felt strongly about this. "But you didn't accept that choice. Despite my better judgment, you stayed put. You stepped in front of me and destroyed the malice which infected the beast. You saved me."

"But I didn't..." She had to focus on her speech so her voice didn't crack. Tears swelled in the corner of her eyes, she prayed to the goddess above he didn't notice. "You still-"

He cut her off yet again. "Would I be hear today if it wasn't for you?" He paused letting his words sink in. "If you would have listened to me, my body wouldn't have been found until too late. If you had listened to me, no one would have thought to have brought me to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you had listened to me, I'd be dead."

She didn't believe a word he was saying. It was her fault, it had to be. Had she unlocked her power sooner he wouldn't have had to risk his life in the first place. He was modest, he couldn't except the fact it was her fault... Right?

She opened her mouth to speak but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her. The tears swelling in her eyes escaped, streams flowed freely down her face. Goddess why must she always cry in front of the Hero of Hyrule?

Link reached forward, wiping both her cheeks with his thumbs before pulling her into a warm embrace. She sobbed into his neck, tears soaking his tunic. His arms wrapped around her back as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. He did this 100 years ago, he comforted her like this in the weeks precursory to the Calamity. She fisted his tunic tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I-I'm sorry, Link." She choked out. He tightened his hug around her.

"I am too... Zelda."

They stood like that until the sun was fully risen over the mountain-tops. Zelda sobbing into the chest of her Hero. She held onto him like she did 100 years ago, only this time he was alive. 

She wouldn't let him fall again.

|***|

(Link's POV)

Should I have done that?

Zelda and Link were riding in silence past Champhor Pond. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since Blatchery Plain. As they neared Hateno Village, Link worries he just ruined what was supposed to be a nice day trip for the always busy princess.

On the one hand, he has been wanting to thank her since the moment he recovered the memory. One of the reasons he had marched straight to the castle after obtaining the memory was because he felt he owed it to her to free her as soon as possible. She was the reason he was here today, it wouldn't be right of him to just sit back and not thank her for what she did. But on the other hand, the way he went about it might have been wrong. He felt the only way he could truly express his gratitude was at the very spot where it happened. But that spot was only a place of painful memories and haunting reminders of his past failures. It hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

But now that it was over, there was something in the air between them. 

Not romance, don't get your hopes up Link.

It was something different, the start of something he didn't yet understand in their relationship. Perhaps time will tell.

They rode up the hill leading to the entrance of Hateno Village, where they were 'greeted' by a farmer.

"State yer business stranger."

"I'm here to visit my residence." Link tried to hold back a sigh. There's never been a time where he's rode into town without this man trying to stop him.

Perhaps he could serve in a Hateno patrolling division in the military.

"Yer residence? I don't see yer face 'round here much, and I see all the folks of this town every day!"

Zelda piped up behind Link. "Link isn't here every day good sir."

The farmer tipped up his hat with his thumb to get a better view at the two. His eyes widened with realization.

"Wait a minute... So yer Link?" He points to Link, receiving a nod in response. Link held back a smile at the mans obliviousness. He then pointed to Zelda, his eyes widening even more. "And that would make you..." His voice trailed off before he could finish his sentence.

"Uh... My name is Zelda." She gave a half embarrassed smile and a meek wave as a sign of greeting.

"P-princess!" He nearly shouted, dropping instantly to one knee. His pitchfork was still standing when his knee touched the dirt, though it unceremoniously fell moments later. "P-p-pardon my r-rudeness. I-I-I'm just lookin' out fer the town and all. I didn't mean to-"

"You're quite alright, I assure you." Zelda acknowledged for him to stand. Likely because she didn't want to draw attention just yet. "You caused no offence."

He quickly stood sighing. "Thank you Yer Highness."

"Well," Zelda looked around, probably making sure no one was around to see the exchange. "We plan to keep our arrival secret until later in the evening. Can you do s a favor and not tell anybody?"

The farmer gave a salute. The movement so quick and wild, it made Link momentarily real back in confusion as to what the hell just happened. He's never seen a salute like that before.

"It'd be my honor Yer Majesty."

"Good, now... Proceed with whatever business you were tending to until we arrived, act inconspicuous." Zelda's tone sounded so honest, yet Link could tell she was just trying to make him feel important. Link a mother telling her child she's trusting them with a "special task."

He nodded vigorously. "Right! Wouldn't want to seem suspicious in front of them locals." He looked around cautiously, clearly taking the order far more seriously than he should. "Don't worry m'lady, you can count on me not to blow yer cover!"

"Thank you good sir," Zelda nodded in dramatic thanks. "Your assistance will be remembered." Pride swelled on the face of the farmer as he walked off giddily to tend to some crops.

Link struggled to hold back a laugh by the absurdity that he just witnessed. Zelda noticed, casting him a humorous look.

"What's so funny hero?"

Link raised his hands in fake surrender. "Sincerest apologies Your Grace."

She scrunched her nose in distaste at the overly formal title.

Good, things seemed to be going back to normal between them.

"Alright then, where's your house?"

"Follow me."

Link led them around the side of town, sticking close to the border of the settlement as to not draw attention. He stopped them a few paces from the bridge leading to his house. They dismounted their horses and began walking across the bridge.

Goddess, he hasn't been here in forever and it shows. The grass was overgrown, shrubs needed to be trimmed, and the fire Bolson and Karson had set up before they finally got off his property.

Zelda on the other hand didn't seem to notice the little imperfections about his place. Her expression lit with wonder and curiosity as they got across the bridge.

"Goddess Link, this is wonderful. This is your home?"

"House," Link clarified. "This is my house." She turned to him raising a brow. He continued; "It's a lovely place, I admit. But something's missing, I don't know if I'm able to call it home yet."

"Hmm..." Link could see the gears turning inside her head, though she waved it off moments later. "May I look inside?"

"Be my guest."

Link stepped up to his front door, swinging it open allowing her to step inside.

'Wait, did I clean up?' He thought to himself. 'Oh shit, Purah was here.'

Before he could say anything, he walked inside to see Zelda's face light up as she admired the place.

"It's nothing to spectacular, but it is cozy." Link walked over to the kitchen area, making sure he hadn't left any dishes unwashed.

"If I'm being honest, it's not what I expected YOU to have."

Link raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean."

Zelda shrugged. "Well when you said you had a house, I assumed it was just a glorified armory."

His eyes flickered to the recently emptied weapon mounts on the walls. He cleared his throat hoping she doesn't notice the irony.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with practicality." He says in subtle defense. She chuckles to herself and starts making for the stairs.

Link ascends up the stairs after she's already up. When he reaches the top, he sees the joyful expression she wore when they arrived was gone. He followed her gaze, shoulders sagging with realization.

The picture of the Champions.

Link had completely forgotten about it. He wanted to keep it safe while he went off to defeat Ganon, so he decided to leave it in one of the safest places in Hyrulre. That place being Hateno. He considered asking Purah to bring it to the castle when she was retrieving the Champion Weapons, but he decided against it. It belonged here. He'll probably ask Purah to make a copy with the Sheikah Slate.

"It's hard to believe they're gone," Her voice somber and quite. "It's not the same without them, so much has changed." Link nodded, not knowing any good way to respond to that. "I jst wish we could've saved them.

A moment of silence passed between them. Link spoke up after a moment.

"We can't change what has been done. But that doesn't mean what hasn't been done should be left undone."

"Yes... I suppose you're right." She tore her gaze from the picture, giving him a sad smile. They stood there, staring at each other longer than they should have. Zelda realized, quickly trying to change the mood. "Goddess, I thought today was supposed to be leisurely," a weak laugh escapes her. "Yet we've done nothing but mourn the past."

Link nodded. "Perhaps studying relics from our DISTANT past will cheer us up."

Zelda's expression lit up once again, to Link's satisfaction. "I whole-heartedly agree."

"Well then, to the tech lab."

|***|

They're journey to the tech lab atop the hill overlooking Hateno Village was by far the most enjoyable part of their day. They made a little game of sneaking through town going unnoticed, trying to impress one another by how daring they could be. Zelda, for example, snuck up behind a man working in one of the fields, hiding his gardening hoe out of view. They giggled like mischievous little children as they watched him search around in confusion. Link, wanting to one up his princess, swapped out the dyes in the Kochi Dye Shop. When a man went to dye his shirt green, he was confused and surprised to see it come out pink. Link of course left a pouch of rupee's nearby and new materials to dye the clothing green, but it was humorous to see him react to the strange turn of events.

Satisfied with their shenanigans, they finished the trek to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Link knocked on the door, hearing the shuffle of papers and shoes inside. When Purah opened the door, Link's jaw dropped in surprise.

She was older again.

She was the spinning image of the woman in the picture Symin had given him for completing the compendium. Her streak of red hair stood out from her milky hair, tracing the side of her face. She wore the old Sheikah lab coat she wore 100 years ago. Standing in the doorway, she struck her signature pose.

"Check it!"

"Ah, Purah! So good to see you looking more like yourself." Zelda seemed ecstatic to have her old friend looking more like herself again.

"Technically I was still myself, just younger. Never wasn't lookin' like myself hun." She winked to Zelda, placing her hands on her hips looking herself over. "Though I admit, it's much better to be twenty-one rather than seven."

She looked to Link now, seemingly just now realizing he was here. "Linky! Perfect I have something to show you!" Link raised his brow intrigued. Right, Zelda said something about her having a present for him when they were back at the castle. "Come on in!"

As the group entered the lab, Link noticed how disorganized the place was. Even more so than usual. Papers was lying everywhere, what little furniture was in the area was lying askew. Ancient parts were scattered around the workplace. It was the epitome of chaos. What else did he expect from Purah to be honest. In the back corner of the lab, a white line was drawn on the floor. Everything over that line was neat and tidy. Books organized on shelves, papers stacked nicely on a desk. Clearly that was Symin's side.

Purah giddily rushed to the table in the center of the room, brushing aside some paper and spare parts.

She held up a strange item shaped like a 2-D water droplet. "Ta-da!" The item was roughly the size of a shield, though it was too clunky to serve as a defensive weapon. "Put it on your back!"

Link took the item looking it over in his hand. "How?" There was no strap, no latch, just the smooth outline of ancient technology.

"Just stick it on silly, it's ancient technology. No straps required!"

Link reached over his shoulder and pressed the item against his back. The piece of equipment latched onto his back in between his shoulder blades. Despite the relatively large size of the object, it wasn't uncomfortable or heavy in any way. Though it would likely hinder some of his arm movement in combat. He walked over to a mirror propped by the door. He turned, trying to get a better look at the thing while it was on his back.

"What am I looking at right now?"

Purah looked about ready to explode, hardly able to contain herself. "Here, put this in your ear." She held out a small device. Link looked it over hesitently.

Why would anyone put something in their ear?

He placed the strange device in his left ear.

"Good, now I want you to think the words: 'Open'."

Link did as he was told.

Open.

Two wing-like pieces of ancient energy shot out from the pack. They glowed a divine blue, with ancient swirls etched into the wings, similarly to ancient weaponry.

"I call it, the Paraglider plus!"

Paraglider +?

I guess he could take back that comment about a para-flyer, this seemed amazing.

"Go on," Purah's face was overjoyed to see her creation mounted on the back of Hyrule's Hero. "Try it out!" She threw open the doors, shoving him outside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Link screeched to a halt, causing Purah to try- and fail- to move him by force. "I'm not going to jump off a cliff with this thing, I don't know how it works."

She waved him off. "Trust me it's incredibly intuitive." 

Zelda pops up behind them. "Have you tested it?"

Purah expression drops. "Uh, not exactly. I've tried it auto-piloted, I've never had a real person try it out before."

Link rolls his eyes. "Well that's reassuring."

Purah shot him a disapproving look. Her expression faded into a mischievous smirk. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Before Link could react, Purah pushes him. He looses his balance and fall off the ledge outside the tech lab. Link hears Zelda shout his name before he goes over the edge. The wind rushes past has face as the ground quickly approaches. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

Damnit, fly!

Link braces himself for the impact of himself hitting the ground, but it never happens. Peeking an eye open, he sees he's moving horizontally, inches away from the ground. His momentum completely changing from a free-fall, now a horizontal glide. Link was quickly approaching a massive tree standing proudly ahead of him.

Shit, I need to go up.

As if the machine could read his mind, the wing's tilted, and he was propelled upwards, leaving a streak of blue light in his wake.

Purah was right, this thing is intuitive.

Curious to find the limits of this contraption, Link decided to put it to the test.

Turn left.

As he commanded, the pack steered left, turning towards the sea.

Dive down.

The wings angled themselves again, directing him down to the beach below. He waited until he was moments away from hitting the water's surface before he gave his next command.

Level out.

The pack followed his instruction. He was flying horizontally yet again, mere inches from the waves. He watched his reflection from the mid-day sun in the water, reaching out to touch it.

'This must be how the Rito feel,' He thought to himself. 'No wonder Revali was so 'proud'.'

He swayed his body slowly. Letting a wing slice through the ocean's crystal waters, before tilting and doing the same with the other. 

Here, flying over the Neclda Sea, he felt nothing was holding him back. Not his duty, not his honor, not even the forces of nature such as gravity were holding him back. For the first time sin over 100 years, he truly felt free. With this sense of joy, he tilted his head back. He let the sea spray his face and the wind ruffle his hair. He shouted out with exhilaration over the wind, his voice traveling far out over the sea.

Alright, bring me to the lab.

The paraglider + turned in a wide loop, upwards and left. It rolled him over so he was now on course for the tech lab.

Goddess, this thing is amazing.

He soared up the cliff-face holding the lab over the bay, Purah and Zelda coming into sight right where he left them.

Zelda's face was plastered with an expression of awe, while Purah smugly smiled over her creation.

Land me beside them.

As instructed, the paraglider + landed him right in front of the two. The wings deactivated with a satisfying 'vmm' sound. Purah stepped forward.

"Impressive I know, very few can achieve a mastery of the sky."

Link felt a sense of Deja Vu.

"Even fewer considering I'm only a Sheikah. You have no idea how long I had to study the aerodynamics of the Rito to get this thing to work."

"Well, it works wonderfully. How much do I owe you for this?"

Purah sighs, pretending to calculate a fee. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe one more test?"

Anything to let Link fly again would be less of a fee and more reward. "Name it."

Purah's face lit up. "So, I installed an auto piloting feature into the pack," she took the paraglider + from Link's back, and the earpiece from his ear, sticking it into her own. "It's capable of flying on it's own." She tossed it off the ledge, only to have it activate and fly right back to her hands. "As you can see, I designed it to return to whoever wears the ear piece."

Zelda watched in complete fascination, no one has been able to use the ancient technology to create a device this advance in 100 years. Link nodded along, not understanding how it works, but understanding what it does.

"But I've only ever been able to test it standing still, but you're rarely in one spot in do-or-die situations am I right?"

Link nodded, seeing where she was going with this. "So you want me to run around and see if it will come to me?"

She nervously averted her eyes. "Well- no, not exactly. I think the perfect test would involve you... You know." She looks over to the edge.

"You want me to jump?" He looked to her seeking clarification.

Zelda stepped up now. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Purah."

Purah narrowed her eyes at the suggestion of her device failing. "Oh hush Zelly, let Linky here decide if he's up for it."

"I mean," Link scratched the back of his head. "Everything else about it has worked, I don't see why this won't"

Purah struck her signature pose seemingly from out of the blue. "Click snap! That's the spirit Linky!" She tossed the pack into the air, it spread it's wings and soared high up above them, circling their position. Purah tossed Link the ear piece.

"Go get 'em tiger."

Link nodded, placing the ear piece in his ear and sprinting towards the ledge. As he leaped off the edge, he gave the command.

Come.

He fell, arms and legs spread out. The ground quickly approaching. He could hear the pack behind him, sounding like it was coming in his direction.

But it was too far, he was falling to fast. He looked over his shoulder trying to see the paraglider +'s wings. They were still a few dozen feet above him. 

It wouldn't make it in time.

He was moments away from hitting the ground, he had to bail. He reached for the original paraglider, opening it so the fabric could catch the wind and break his fall. He slowed a few feet before he hit the ground, cutting it awfully close. Folding the paraglider up and shoving it back into his pouch, he landed on the ground with a thud.

Turning to look up, the paraglider + reached him, sticking to his back with such force he nearly fell over.

"Sorry Linky!"

Link turned back towards the cliff. Standing atop it were Purah and Zelda, both wearing very startled expressions. "Guess I'll have to tweak that feature." Link couldn't tell fro sure, but it looked like she was writing something down on a note pad.

I think I've had enough flying for today.

|***|

The sun was setting in the West, hardly able to shine any light over the village. Link and Zelda had been at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab all day, only now leaving as it was getting dark. They had to set out in the morning to reach Kakariko by noon. Because of this, Link wanted to be sure Zelda was well rested. She wouldn't be getting any of that surrounded by ancient relics, so he decided to bring her to his house for the night.

The cloak of night had completely fallen when they reached their destination. A few lanterns burning brightly inside Link house shining through the windows, making the sight all the more welcoming. Pushing open a door, Link led Zelda up the stairs to the bed. Reaching the top, Zelda paused.

"Link, where am I sleeping?"

Link gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? You're sleeping right here." Link gestured to his bed.

Zelda looked from the mattress, to Link, then back to the bed. "It's your house, I won't have you sleeping on the floor."

"You're my guest, I won't have you sleeping on the floor."

"You didn't rest well last night, you slept on a chair. You can sleep on a bed tonight and we'll call it even."

"You're the princess of Hyrule, under no circumstances will you be allowed to sleep on the floor in my own house."

Zelda let out a frustrated sigh, her hands clenching into fists at her side. "Why must you try to use my own rank against me? I may be a princess, but you're the Hero of Hyrule. You need to understand we're equal."

"No, you need to understand we aren't."

Zelda's eyes widened by his words. Link was modest for sure, but he was never derogatory to himself.

"YOU are the reigning monarch of Hyrule. I may wield the Master Sword, but I'm still a common knight. I was never granted nobility. Even if I was, your position holds you in a higher place than me. It's my job to pledge myself to you. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, especially something as simple as a bed to sleep in for a night." He picked up a spare blanket he had lying next to his bed. "I'll be down stairs if you need me. Goodnight Zelda."

With that, he nodded curtly, walking down the stairs leaving her in silence. He didn't care if she didn't like being seen as more important than him, it was a reality he was tired of her not seeing. He didn't want her to feel he was equal, that would only make things harder on them. It was part of the reason he brought her to Blatchery plain. He needed her to see she saved him, not the other way around. She didn't owe him anything, he owed her everything.

They live in a world were they can be equal in spirit, but they will never be the same in status.

The sooner she realized that, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> So this is a chapter I needed to put in for a few reasons. Mainly for developing characters, relationships, and plot-points. But holy shit I cannot write a Zelda POV for the life of me. If anyone has some feedback for how to improve, by all means enlighten me.
> 
> I also need an opinion on how I should do my POV's in future instalments, I'd want it to be as easy to understand for you guys as possible. Feel free to leave a suggestion either in the comments, or on my discord server.
> 
> The plot is coming soon, I promise! Just a few more chapters of buildup.
> 
> It got kinda serious at the end, which probably seemed pretty rushed and that's because it was. If it all seems out of the blue, don't worry the relationship is still progressing.
> 
> This was a major setup chapter, the payoff will come later. All will be revealed in time.
> 
> Come join me on my discord server (https://discord.gg/EUH5N7Ju) to talk BOTW, AO3, and vibe with some other AO3 readers.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and have a pleasant rest of your day!


End file.
